Rats Don't Lie
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: In the summer before 5th year, Harry and Jacquel are forced to deal with several life changing events that makes them question their lives. slash, mpreg, family problems. NOW COMPLETE! This story will NOT have a sequel.
1. Summary

Title: **Rats Don't Lie**

Author: Jacquel Carey

Date Started: November 25, 2006

Summary: Jacquel turns 15 years old and she deals with some unexpected life changes.

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: The following movie is rated **PG-13** for angst, moderate language, adult/sexual situations and themes, dark magic, violence, family/domestic problems, slash, and teen pregnancy, all involving wizards

Warning/Spoilers: 3rd and 4th book spoilers! No 5th book; it never happened.

Disclaimer: I don't claim any of this.

* * *

Hello, folks! I see that you are all up for another story. So here's a little piece that I'd like to call _Rats Don't Lie_. I think that when a person squeals on someone, they are either lying or telling the truth. In most cases, they are telling the truth.

In this particular movie, Jacquel's mother Irene Romanov died when Jacquel was a baby and has carried a secret to her grave. But there are some people out there that know the truth, and they're about to squeal. Peter Pettigrew is one of them.

Pettigrew claims that he's the father of not-yet 14-year-old Aslan Griswold, who was abandoned by her mother, Jill McGuire, and raised by her husband's aunt, Sibyl Griswold. But he thinks that Jacquel Romanov is his daughter as well. And given the fact that Pettigrew has lied about Sirius betraying the Potters, we can believe him, right?

And as for Jacquel, she goes through an extraordinary life change. First, her cruel guardian Nichollo Trichenberg is killed at a party and everyone seems to blame her nanny, Amelya Navrama for the crime. But when Amelya is found drowned in the Malfoy gardens, a crack in the case involving the murders of the Romanov family comes back to life.

Aslan, however, must deal with her cruel "_cousins_" (_in fact,_ _she refuses to even acknowledge Jill as her mother_) and Marya. That is, until she finally snaps and runs off to her friend Marty McGuire's house. But on her way there, she bumps into Serena, Darla, Rachel, and Alec Luvannokitch. The three girls and Rachel's brother had been living on the streets since Rachel and Alec's mother Lorraine kicked them out a few weeks before.

Draco Malfoy is also having his own problems. First, he discovers love notes from the wicked Marya Griswold that were addressed to his father; he runs away from home and has a chance encounter with Jacquel. Does this mean that the two enemies are starting to get along, or even discover something new? And while we're on the subject of Malfoy's family, his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange loses her husband and her children are cruel and rebellious. Ernest begins having dream about his uncle, Lucius; and Narcissa is just trying to hold the family together.

The antics of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and Neville are just the icing on the cake as the others deal with dead relatives, murder cases, and even romance. Happy reading, everyone!

_Pink Royale_


	2. The Main Players

_And now for the characters: _

_Since _**Diety Queen**_ asked me to explain the story and its characters a little bit better, and why I kept messing up the time line and stuff, (BTW thanx for the advice) here's what you need to know (and maybe I should try this in all my stories):_

Jacquel Romanov is the smart, vibrant, brave girl who unfortunately has to live with a philandering older cousin named **Nichollo Trichenberg** until he meets his death in a firebombing incident at their mansion. Jacquel must deal with her orphaned young cousins **Pamela & Chutney Kilegraen** (_who Nichollo forced her to adopt_), scores of unwanted cousins, and two men both claiming to be her father.

Meanwhile, we see Bellatrix Lestrange dealing with her husband's death (_for her husband Rudolphus had attended Nichollo's party and was_ _killed by firebombs_) and wanting to take revenge by killing all Nichollo's relatives. But when the relatives turn out to be Jacquel Romanov and Pamela & Chutney Kilegraen, she realizes that maybe torturing 3 young orphans isn't such a good idea.

Draco Malfoy has come to believe that his father, Lucius, has cheated on his family with the "_wicked_" **Marya Griswold**, who is a student at Hogwarts who everyone hates. He ditches his family, taking only his companion Bobby the House Elf, who knows a few secrets about the Malfoys, including the fact that Draco and Jacquel could be siblings.

Ernest Lestrange, an accomplished artist, discovers something strange that could change his life forever.

Sean Michael Black was once known as **Sean Michael Rowes** and he once attended Hogwarts with the Marauders. A peek into his past revealed that he had once dated Sirius's brother Regulus and was coerced to become a Death Eater. Sean then runs away after Reggie's death and marries a woman and they have 3 children. But when his wife's past crimes against a baby are revealed, Sean must rely on his brother-in-law Sirius Black if he wants to keep his family together.

Richard Moody is none other than the only son of **Alastor Moody**. A brave Knight (_a member of Sean's group the Black Knights_) Richard always worries about his father and take care of him.

Sirius Black assists Sean when his wife is arrested and also finds out a secret that Sean hasn't told anyone.

Harry Potter is blaming himself for the death of his lover, **Cedric Diggory**. But when a secret is let out, he must prepare to face questions and controversy and mayhaps a new friend who has been down his path.

Peter Pettigrew makes a claim to being Jacquel's father, but he is already the father of **Princeton & Olivia Pettigrew** and **Aslan Griswold**. Somehow, very few people believe that he is Jacquel's father; just as very few people believe that he didn't betray James and Lily to Lord Voldemort.

Cassandra Mobley was once the daughter of a wealthy city official; however she gets involved with Sean and Regulus Black and Sirius Black as well and the doings of the wizarding world. She has recently spent 13 long years in a mental hospital and is now out for revenge and closure.

Vernon & Petunia Dursley discover that Harry is not feeling well. They are shocked to find out that Harry is pregnant.

Aslan Griswold ditches her cousins upon discovering what her cousin Jill had done to Marya and goes to reveal the truth to the hated girl. However, she is sucked into the controversy and discovers that her father is still alive.

Lucius Malfoy has discovered that Jacquel's former nanny **Amelya Navarama** was killed and hidden in his garden. He also reveals that he too is Jacquel's father, much to the chagrin of many people.

Marya Griswold just simply wants to clear her name and apologize to the Malfoy family; but all she must do is reveal the truth about herself.

Serena, Darla, Rachel, & Alec Luvannokitch are searching for their names and identities after **Nelena the Puppetmaster** releases her deadly spell on them.

Molly Weasley is angry to find out about Harry's pregnancy, so she goes off to rescue him from the Dursleys (_for the final time_!).

Megan Adair Black is Sean and Lindsey's oldest child. She, her sister Lidie, and brother Seamus were once living with their parents until Lindsey is arrested for the death of an older child and Sean disappears without a trace. Adair finds Aslan and tells her about her mother, and must find her grandfather, **Seamus LeSouse Rowes**.

Dudley Dursley reveals that he too was abused as a child for "_wanting to be like his magical freak of a cousin Harry_." The Weasleys, though, are not convinced until Harry tells them the truth.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley discover that Jacquel could be either a Malfoy or a Pettigrew, so they launch an investigation into finding out whether the claims are true.

Pamela & Chutney Kilegraen are Jacquel's cousins, the children of **Nichollo Trichenberg** and **Zana Kilegraen**, who was once Jacquel's beloved servant. Both have been adopted by Jacquel and must deal with their parents' deaths and the fact that their adoptive parent could belong to a certain family.

Neville Longbottom goes to comfort Harry when he finds out about him.

Rastaban Lestrange goes out for revenge, but he cannot bring himself to kill Jacquel, Pamela, and Chutney.

Narcissa Malfoy is shocked to find out that Jacquel could be Lucius's daughter.

Marty McGuire is Marya's only friend; he was orphaned when his parents, Duncan & Maria McGuire, were killed when Pettigrew blew up the street 14 years ago, an incident that sent Sirius to Azkaban for many years. Marty goes to Marya's defense, only to find out certain things that he'd wish he could undiscover.

Jill McGuire Griswold is having a nervous breakdown; she dreams of the children and boyfriend she abandoned, among them **Peter Pettigrew** and **Aslan Griswold**.

Seamus LeSouse Rowes is Sean's father; Sean is his only living child since his sisters **Shannon Snape** and **Jacobine Black** are dead. He is raising his two grandsons **Quinston & Caspian Black** after Sean (_who is the boys' mother_) leaves them and their father, Regulus, dies.

Kingsley Shackelbolt is Jacquel's godfather; he has never stopped looking for her since her mother's death and her own disappearance. He is among the very few people who know who Jacquel's father is, and only under threat of death will he reveal it.

* * *

And there you have the main players in the story. The story feels rushed and I'm sorry for it. I just want to get it out there and I seriously intend to do a huge overhaul; so watch for that. But for now, comment and tell me what you think of this summary.

* * *

Next chapter: **Poor Parent-Living Boy**

A/N: The chapters are words to a poem that I will write and release when the story is done.


	3. Rich Orphan Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. Read on!

In this chapter, we see poor Jacquel having to go through another terrible summer when something bad happens...

* * *

Jacquel Victoria Romanov had come to believe that she was an orphan. She knew that most of her relatives were slain in Russia nearly 62 years before she was born, and her mother and grandparents died when she was a baby. But what she didn't know was that her father was still alive.

Jacquel was almost 15 years old. It had been 3 days since she returned home from Hogwarts and already she had begun to miss the huge castle. Jacquel missed the teachers and all her friends. She especially missed Harry Potter, the famous boy wizard who was her friend. Just then, her tiny pet unicorn neighed. He too missed the huge castle. Jacquel picked him up and said, "It's not easy to think of home, isn't it? We just can't come back here to this tiny cottage after staying in a huge castle, or can we?"

The truth was that while Jacquel said cottage, she actually lived in a large manor. But Hogwarts was several times larger than the manor. She felt cramped in her room. Unicorn neighed; he felt lonely as well. Instead of teenaged girls surrounding him, there was just Jacquel Romanov. There was no one to talk to, and there was no Harry to see, either.

Just then, a voice rang out, "JACQUEL ROMANOV, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING???" That voice belonged to her cousin, Nichollo Trichenberg. He had brought Jacquel up since she was 2 years old. "ARE YOU DEAD OR AT LEAST IN A COMA OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT???" There came a knock on her door. "WHAT AM I PAYING YOU FOR, GIRL??? THERE'S GUESTS DOWNSTAIRS AND I NEED YOU TO WATCH THE KIDS AND KEEP THEM OUT OF THE WAY WHILE THEY'RE HERE!!!"

"Ok, fine," Jacquel muttered as she set unicorn down and went to the door and opened it. Nichollo frowned as he stared at his almost adopted daughter. He continued, "Amelya has disappeared and only God knows where that foolish girl went. I'm having some guests over and I need you to keep an eye on the kids until she gets back."

Jacquel frowned again. Amelya Navrama was Jacquel's nurse and nanny when she was a small baby. Nichollo took Jacquel in when she was 2 years old. Amelya refused to let Jacquel go, and she went with the little rich girl. Amelya's parents (Ira and Davina) disowned their only child on the spot; Ira's grandfather, David, was a member of Leo Trichenberg's cult, and he was executed in 1903 when the Czar discovered his part in the murder of Jessica Smirnov, the mother of martyred princess Hadassah Mueller. Amelya stayed with Jacquel and had seven children out of wedlock: Safie, Sameth, Pervinca, Aleca, Davine, Fergie, and Tabez. She generated a lot of scandal in the small village of Bedmount, mainly because of her decision to stay with the alleged great-granddaughter of the man who had David Navrama executed as a traitor to his country and the czar. (author's note: Not to say that Jacquel wasn't related to Leo, the czar's hated enemy, as well; we'll deal with that later.)

When Jacquel was 8 years old, Amelya joined the Knights of the Forgotten Princess, a secret organization that kept a very close eye on Jacquel, who many believed was a Russian princess, or even a descendant of Czar Nicholas II himself. The knights also worked with several Russian historical societies, hoping to make sure that Jacquel wasn't forgotten by the historians at all.

That night, Jacquel sat in the media room with 11-year-old Safie, 10-year-old Sameth, 8-year-old Pervinca, 7-year-old Aleca, 4-year-old Davine, 2-year-old Fergie, and 1-year-old Tabez. Nichollo was throwing another lavished party, and Jacquel couldn't help but think of the poor people who lived but just a pebble's throw from the manor. She also wondered about her surrogate father as well. "Why is he constantly throwing parties and drinking and chasing women?" She said to unicorn. Unicorn said nothing, but allowed himself to be petted by the girls.

Just then, an explosion occurred, shaking the entire mansion to its foundations. Jacquel frowned, thinking that it was just the fireworks that had been going on for at least half an hour now. She then remembered a moment when she was just 6 years old: Safie and Sameth were babies and the younger girls weren't even fetuses. Amelya had called them to look outside the window. Jacquel squealed as she looked out the window, thinking it was fireworks out of Walt Disney World. She and the younger children were instead intrigued by a mysterious cloud of smoke that stood out against the blue Florida sky. But the next day, many newspapers declared that moment a terrible tragedy, as Jacquel's mysterious cloud of smoke was actually a space shuttle, and it had blown to bits, killing everyone inside of it.

A hand shook her out of her reverie. A policeman stood in the doorway, frowning at the devastating mess that was in the dining hall. Several other people were wrapping blankets around the children. Jacquel woke up; apparently someone had thrown a blanket over her and unicorn while they were sleeping. She asked, "What happened here?"

A cop looked at her. "Apparently a fire has engulfed nearly half of your house."

Jacquel then remembered: Nichollo was having a party in the dining hall! She then said, "I seem to recall a party in the dining hall. Nichollo was entertaining guests in there."

"I'm very sorry, young lady, but he's dead," said the cop. "He and all his guests were killed in the explosion."

At this, Jacquel forced herself to walk into the dining hall. The place was a huge mess, with the glass in dangerously huge shards, the paintings damaged by the smoke, and the food splattered all over the walls. Bodies of many guests were strewn everywhere. But the worst of all was seeing Nichollo lying on the table with a huge shard of glass in his stomach. He was dead.

At that, it was like Jacquel's body had decided to take directions from someone else. She fled from the manor. The kids would be fine, she reasoned, and Safie can watch them until Amelya comes back…

She continued running, determined to put some distance between herself and the hell that was once her home. She wasn't the kind of person who wished harm or evil for others; but then again, Nichollo wasn't the kind of guardian who showered loved on a child, especially an orphaned teenaged girl named Jacquel Victoria Romanov. She stopped running and looked around. She was on an ancient path in the woods. Nichollo had warned her to never go into the woods; those who did were never seen again.

And just as she was beginning to turn around and head back home, a hand clamped itself over her mouth. A mysterious person had followed her to the edge of the woods and saw her contemplate her next path. "You'd better come with me if you know what's good for you, missy," the person snapped at her.

Jacquel was dragged away into the woods just as policemen were following her tracks. There seemed to be a set of footprints heading into the woods. But everyone feared the woods. And Jacquel Romanov? Would she ever be found alive?

At the same time, a woman had been seen running through the gates of St. Bruno's Hospital for Invalids. She had been there for many years, and judging by her disheveled appearance, no one in that place had thought to even bathe her or give her fresh clothes. Such was the treatment of the disabled residents in that hellish place.

An older man stood at the window staring at the woods that were behind his grand house. He had foreseen great tragedy and death and thought of the girl who had been left behind during the explosion. He didn't care very much for parties and fine living, preferring to live his life on the edge of the forest.

Four young children were sitting in the park just several feet from their house. a woman had ran at them with a butcher knife, screaming at them and eventually throwing them out. The man in the house was lying on the couch in the living room, dead. The tents were being set up and the children couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to them next.

A mysterious woman wearing a dark cape was stalking the area where a nice-looking house was located. She had been watching the house for several days, trying to see who was inside. Her motives are as of yet unknown.

So, without further ado, I bring you this story of tragedy, drama, and family strife...

* * *

Oh, no! Jacquel gets captured while trying to raise the alarm! Who took her?

Why was the woman at a mental hospital to begin with?

Who are the children and why were they thrown out of their house?

And why is someone stalking a house?

Read and review; no flames allowed!

Next chapter: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned


	4. When a Woman’s Fed Up

Where we last left off:

_Jacquel was dragged away into the woods just as policemen were following her tracks. There seemed to be a set of footprints heading into the woods. But everyone feared the woods. And Jacquel Romanov? Would she ever be found alive?_

We now see Bellatrix Lestrange dealing with an unforseen tragedy; even evil women like her have problems, XD!

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting at home that evening. She was quite upset that her husband, Rudolphus, had decided to attend Nichollo's party. "I can't stand Nichollo Trichenberg," she had said to him earlier that evening as he was preparing himself to go to the party. "That man has a filthy mind."

"Well filthy mind or no, Bella, he's given us an offer that I can't refuse. We will become even richer than ever," cried her husband.

"And I do not wish to be a rich widow," Bellatrix snapped back.

"But think about it," said Rudolphus. "Think about that special art school we can send Ernest to. And we can afford to send Aimee and Tom to Hogwarts earlier than expected. I think this investment will give the Lestrange Family endless wealth in the years to come!" And with that, he walked out of the door.

Now, Bellatrix wasn't the kind of woman who would chase after her husband, as most women would do. Instead, she sent her children to her sister andsat by the fireplace, hoping that Rudolphus would have a change of heart and return home. The hours crawled by ever so slowly. It was well after midnight when the doorbell rang. _Finally the party's over_, Bellatrix thought to herself as she got to the door. _I'm really going to give that man a talking to_. But it was not Rudolphus Lestrange who was at the door. It was Peter Pettigrew.

"I've gotta run!" he cried out. "The Scots are on my tail!"

"Well, it's your own fault!" Bellatrix snapped. "You should know that the Scotland Yard hasn't stopped looking for you…"

"They're here," cried Pettigrew. "You never saw me. And hide this (_here, he tossed something at Bellatrix_); I shall return to retrieve it later…"

"You mean _never_," Bellatrix corrected him.

"Whatever," he muttered as he walked away.

After Pettigrew was a few feet away from the Lestrange mansion, Bellatrix chanced to see what he wanted to hide from the Scotland Yard. It was Jacquel Romanov; Pettigrew had kidnapped her as she fled from her destroyed home. _Stupid Pettigrew_, Bellatrix thought to herself. _He stole a kid and the police are after him_. She frowned again as she stared at the unconscious girl. _And then again, Jacquel Romanov is the Chosen One_, she thought, _and we've been searching for her for the last 15 years_. Bellatrix smiled and thought _Peter Pettigrew brought her to me. Master will be very pleased. And Rudolphus flushed her out, didn't he? Then all is forgiven_.

Bellatrix had barely enough time to hide Jacquel in the guest room when the doorbell rang again. She wrapped the girl in a quilt and rushed to the door. An agent of the Scotland Yard said, "Are you Bellatrix Lestrange?"

She froze. _Oh no! They're here! And if they see the quilt_…

"We would like for you to come down to the police station immediately," said another cop. "There is something that you must know."

Pettigrew was hiding in the bushes when he saw the cops leading Bellatrix out of her house. He reached out to catch the quilt, but Bellatrix stepped on his hands and kept going. "I will remember that," he snapped as he turned into a rat and scurried away.

At the police station, Bellatrix sent a message while sitting in the waiting area. The quilt suddenly began moving. _If Jacquel were to wake up_, Bellatrix thought, _then she'd see me. And if she sees me, then we are through_! She rushed to the seat and firmly pet the partially covered head of Jacquel Romanov until she fell asleep again. "Mrs. Lestrange? The coroner would like to see you now," said the secretary.

"The coroner?" cried Bellatrix. "Why would the coroner like to see me?" The secretary dragged her to the back of the building. Jacquel, still hidden under the quilt, followed in anticipation. There was the morgue, which was populated by forensic scientists, coroners, and of course, corpses.

Jacquel hated corpses. She had hated them ever since she was 2 years old, when she saw four corpses lying in the ruins of a small house. Their eyes were wide open; yet they were dead. Nichollo's eyes were wide open, and he too was dead. Nichollo was staring into the moonlit sky the same way the people were staring up into a smoldering ceiling. After 13 long years, the story had finally come full circle.

Bellatrix was heard sobbing in a cold room. Jacquel stood near a window and peeped in. The witch was sitting on a chair, weeping. Her husband was lying on a table. Dead. "It's not right," she said. "Why did you go? Now I _am_ a rich widow." Just then, her thoughts turned to Nichollo Trichenberg. That evil man had corrupted her husband and caused his untimely death. She would make him pay for this travesty with his life.

"Where is that man?"

Jacquel turned and ran off. Bellatrix followed her in anticipation. The room was in the very back of the building. When Jacquel opened the door, Bellatrix got the shock of her life: _the man who ruined her life and left her a widow was lying on a table. He too was dead._

At that, Bellatrix began to laugh. This was too good for her. To see the man who killed her husband lying dead filled her with a certain amount of pleasure that she had never felt in a very long time. "You may have killed my husband," she muttered to the corpse which laid before her, "but you yourself have paid for your corruption with your own demise, did you not? Now who's the weakest link?"

Just then, the sounds of a chaotic event in the waiting area jolted her away from her small victory and sent her back to the room. Several people screamed as a huge rat scurried around the place. A wand fell from the quilt. _Oh crap! She's got my wand_! Bellatrix thought to herself. And then again: _Stupid Peter, thinks he can just go around scaring muggles. The nerve of that man_…

Jacquel zapped the rat and it turned into Pettigrew. He squeaked and nearly choked when he saw her. "Ok, missy, give it up," he snapped. "Your guardian's dead and there's no one left to protect you. I took care of that…"

SMACK! The moment Pettigrew spoke to Jacquel, Bellatrix rushed over and slapped him across his face. "You killed him?" she yelled. "You killed my Rudolphus??? You are so going to pay for this!"

"Indeed he will," said a cop as he reached for Pettigrew. "We're placing him under arrest for arson and murder."

And all the while, Jacquel stood there thinking to herself _is it true what he said? Are all my guardians dead? Is there really no one else left who can take care of me_? She left the station and wandered around the village until she saw a figure sitting on the fountain that was in the middle of the village. "Harry?" she asked, hoping that it would be him. The person turned and looked at her. It was Draco Malfoy.

When the security guards of St. Bruno's found out that the woman had escaped from that place, they raised an alarm; many people had been known to escape from St. Bruno's, only to be found and forcibly brought back to that terrible place. Very few people actually made it to safety, and those who couldn't make it often committed suicide. The woman was risking everything she had (_which was not very much_) to secure whatever life that she had had left.

She ran until she reached a road. The sign said _17 miles to Mobleyshire_. _Mobleyshire_. Why did she remember that name, let alone that place? But she knew she had to keep running; any moment to even think would bring about her recapture, and she had seen and heard all too often of the horrors the patients endured once they were brought back to that wretched hospital. Nothing short of beatings and even rapes had failed to reach her ears, and the doctors and nurses who worked there often gossiped about the fates of those poor souls who were forced there against their will.

_I won't become a victim, I won't_! she chanted in her head again and again as she ran down the road. Somehow, keeping that vow in her head brought her further from danger and closer to safety, even rescue.

The old man did not live alone, he was too smart for that. Three young boys and a young girl also stayed with him, as the people in the town were loath to take them in. He didn't seem to mind; all his children were either grown with their own families and/or dead. He had several grandchildren and as often as he enjoyed their presence, nothing compared to the pleasant thought of having these orphaned youngsters around.

In a way, they still kept him young, even if medicines and plastic surgery failed.

The children huddled in their makeshift shelter that night. There was no dinner or warm baths for them to deal with, and no nice warm beds for them to sleep in. For Rachel, Darla, Serena, and Alec Luvannokitch, their lives went from nice to nothing in less than a few hours. But little did they know that the next part of their lives would be a bit worse for wear...

After several days of snooping around the house, the woman could come up with some basic details about the family that lived there. The father was a kind, fun-loving man. The mother was a bit cold and very distant. The children seemed to be happy and well-adjusted. But this was not to be; not if her boss had something to say about that.

She stood up and held up a picture; the picture was of a woman, a boy, and a small girl. The woman appeared to be middle aged and the boy looked more like her, with their blue eyes and reddish-brown hair. But the little girl had her father's brown eyes and brown hair, and she did not appear to be smiling. Not that there was anything for her to be happy about in that picture, anyway.

"Primrose?" a man's voice was on a cell phone. Her mysterious boss was sitting in the back of a black car, which was parked around the corner from the house. "Have you found them?"

"I have, sir," the woman said.

"Good," the voice said. "Now rest; you shall have a big day ahead of you very soon."

The call ended and the woman named Primrose smiled secretly to herself, remembering how she had been abused as a small child and she nearly died as a result. But she was rescued from certain death and brought up in a strange temple dedicated to some weird religion. She was happy there, but she knew deep down inside, she could never rest until the person responsible for destroying her life was brought to their knees.

* * *

Ok, in this story, Bellatrix is very much out of character. God help us all.

Read and review; no flames allowed!

Next chapter: If you have read _The Da Vinci Code_, Please move to the head of the class


	5. Oh Draconian Devil

Where we last left off:

_And all the while, Jacquel stood there thinking to herself is it true what he said? Are all my guardians dead? Is there really no one else left who can take care of me? She left the station and wandered around the village until she saw a figure sitting on the fountain that was in the middle of the village. "Harry?" she asked, hoping that it would be him. The person turned and looked at her. It was Draco Malfoy._

And now we see Draco Malfoy experience an event that is so bad, his whole life may never be the same...

* * *

"What on earth are you doing here?" Jacquel snapped as she stared at the boy. Malfoy simply stared at her. "I said, _what are you doing here, Evil Faith_?"

At that, Malfoy stood up and faced her. "Do you really want to know?" he snapped. Jacquel nodded. "Well…"

_Earlier that day, Draco Malfoy was at home when his cousins Ernest, Aimee, and Tom Lestrange showed up. He frowned as he let them in. Ernest went skippingly to the window seat. Aimee and Tom headed straight for the game room. Narcissa had gone out for the day and Lucius was nowhere to be found, so Draco was left to himself. _

_He soon returned to the task of putting away his schoolbooks. And as he did, a House Elf pulled out a packet, which was lying on the shelf. "Give me that!" he snapped as he snatched the packet from him. He opened it and got the shock of his life: the letters were addressed to Lucius Malfoy. (no surprises there; Lucius had many business contacts in the muggle world anyway) And then Draco realized that these were love letters._

Love letters_, he thought to himself._ Who on earth would be sending father love letters? Mother couldn't have written these, not with that grotesque handwriting. And I don't know of any other woman who would write father these letters…

_Bobby the House Elf stared at him. He said, "I do not wish to disturb you, young Master Malfoy, but you should not be looking at those letters. Your father will beat me for sure."_

_"Silly Bobby," snapped Draco, "you are a million times worse than your brother Dobby. You both love to stick your noses in other people's businesses. Now tell me: do you know of any woman who would write these disturbing and sexually explicit letters to my father?"_

_"Mistress Narcissa does not write those kind of letters, young master, but I do know of such a horrible woman who would do such a thing as this," said Bobby._

_"And who would that be," Draco gasped._

_"Well, I should know," said Bobby with a sneer, "for I was Master Lucius's go-between. The woman that you seek is Marya Griswold."_

_"What? Marya Griswold? That little tramp!" Draco snapped in anger as he slammed down the packet of letters. He was too angry to even read the letters. "That bitch stole my father! She is so gonna get it!" He stood up and stormed off to his room. Bobby followed him in anticipation. Draco continued muttering to himself, "So Marya Griswold is the little whore, or is she? Well, I guess Gabriel was right after all. He and his gal pals were right about Marya; she's nothing but a little bad girl. Mother must know of this." He set the packet in his mother's study and continued to his room._

_Lucius had overheard Draco's tirade and rushed to the sitting room. He noticed a huge pile of books and an open trunk; that didn't worry him. But the thing that worried him more was that the packet of letters were missing._ Stupid Bobby_, he thought to himself as he searched for the packet._ Thinks I don't know about what he's up to…

_"Uncle Lucius! Help!" Ernest's scream broke through his thoughts. He ran to the gardens and hugged his nephew. Ernest began to cry. "Oh, uncle Lucius," Ernest sobbed as he stared at his uncle. "There's something in the pond!" _

_And as Lucius went to the pond that was located in the middle of the garden, Draco was frantically packing his bags. He didn't know where to go right now, but he knew that he needed to get away tonight. "Come here, Bobby," he snapped to the snickering House Elf. "I need a servant."_

_"And why should Bobby be the servant of Master Draco?" Bobby asked. "Master Draco must not slip away from his home while his father is around."_

_"I do not wish to see my father," Draco snapped as he set a note on his pillow. "He betrayed me! I will never talk to him again!" And with that, Draco grabbed Bobby and they walked out the door._

"And that's why I am here," Malfoy said to Jacquel. "My father betrayed me! He's been with that little bad girl Marya Griswold. Mother will know about this. And I'll make sure that Aslan Griswold finds out about it and possibly whip her to death. Or maybe I'll make it easy on everyone and just simply kill her. She will not ruin my life and get away with it. Goodness and rightful living will prevail."

Jacquel did not speak for a long time. Finally, she said, "Wow. I never knew that you had such a hatred for Marya, and your father for that matter."

"And with that, I don't ever want to hear you call me "_Evil Faith_" again," said Malfoy. "In fact, you will never say anything bad or hurtful about me or say that I'm just like my father because I am NOT like him."

He looked at the sky; the first rays of dawn broke through the dark sky. Malfoy looked at Jacquel again. He saw several scratches, cuts, and bruises that populated the girl's face and body. Jacquel sighed and said, "And since you aren't going home yet, we still need somewhere to stay for the night." She pointed to a small house that was just down the road from the mansion. "Let's go," she said.

And as Malfoy, Jacquel, and Bobby headed off, Lucius went to Draco's room. On his bed was a letter. The message said, "_I know about what you did. Don't try to look for me_."

At that, Lucius frowned and took the letter to his wife. But he was too late, for she said, "LUCIUS MALFOY, IF THAT'S YOU I SEE, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR CREATOR!!!" He gasped in horror as Narcissa drew out her wand and aimed it at his throat. In her other hand were the packet of love letters. She read Draco's letter and snapped. "Lucius Malfoy, you have some explaining to do!"

Ernest watched the incident and gasped in horror. Not only did he find a suspicious object floating in the pond while drawing a picture of the garden (_he was an accomplished artist)_, but he had to endure yet another angry outburst from his aunt Narcissa. She was more brutal than his mother had ever been, and she certainly was not above slapping her husband whenever she was angry. Bellatrix usually zapped her husband whenever they argued.

But this time, he knew that he had to stop this fight. Ernest worried that Narcissa would zap Lucius or, even worse, kill him. So he threw himself down onto the floor and began screaming. That brought servants, House Elves, and his siblings to the spot. But Ernest didn't care; he needed to stop this fight once and for all.

"STOP IT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Lucius and Narcissa both stared at him. "STOP FIGHTING! IT IS EVIL!" Everyone gasped as Ernest yelled at his uncle and aunt. "YOU CANNOT KEEP DOING THIS! YOU FIGHT AND YOU FIGHT AND I'M TIRED OF YOU FIGHTING! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT FIGHTING HURTS ME?" Then in a soft voice, he asked, "Don't you love cousin Draco? Don't you love me?"

Ernest burst into tears. Lucius and Narcissa stared at him. Eventually Lucius took Ernest into his arms and hugged him. Everyone else left, all wondering what was wrong with Ernest. "Not so fast," Lucius called to a servant. The servant looked at him. "Call the police and report that I have discovered a human body in my garden." He hesitated, and then added, "and tell them that my son is missing."

The woman found herself running on the road; she had been running for at least several hours now. She had eaten little to no food before her escape and had barely nothing on except a worn-out almost colorless jumpsuit that should have seen the bottom of a garbage can. Her blonde hair hadn't been washed in months and had grown so long that it nearly reached her ankles. She wore nothing on her feet, and her nails had been chipped and cracked due to years of neglect.

She was on her way to Mobleyshire now, and Heaven help anyone who dared stand in her way!

Rachel, Darla, Serena, and Alec woke up the next day, with very little hope, it seemed. There were no alarm clocks to wake them up, so all four kids had overslept. And there was no breakfast for them to eat, either.

So with empty, rumbling stomachs, all four packed their bags and went in the direction away from the house. There would be no way they would be returning there anytime soon, not if there was anything Nelena could say about that.

Nelena? What does one say about her? For one thing, she was a puppetmaster, one who could manipulate people into doing whatever she said, whether it be good or evil. Well, she was inclined towards evil. First off, she was only 3 feet tall with hazel eyes and short frizzy red hair, sallow skin with a bony frame, a rodentlike face, thick eyebrows, bad teeth, and a snub nose. Her outfits tended to be gray jumpsuits; she had never worn a dress in her life.

The others didn't like her because she was always telling them what to do. She even bossed Lorraine and Jason around at that. But that wasn't the worst of it. Nelena was in a particularly bad mood (as she always was) and she decided that four sunny, happy, normal children were in the way of the evil things she was trying to accomplish; among which was to get rid of Jacquel Romanov, who (despite her pug nose and the innumerable amount of freckles on her face) was more beautiful than any fairy-tale princess Disney had manipulated.

But Serena, Darla, Rachel, and Alec weren't going to allow that to happen at all. Nor would they allow Nelena's wickedness to poison them any further. They were going to need some help if they wanted to take back their lives from the evil puppetmaster.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. Rod says that the deal with Nichollo (_which we'll see later_) would send Ernest to an art school. Did somebody say Bloor's?

2. Lucius Malfoy is nothing but a tart who goes around messing up people's heads. That makes his wife mad.

3. Ernest will have plenty of action in this story; yes, he's a messed up little boy.

4. The four kids are eventually going to be among those who will destroy Nelena at the end of this story.

Read and review; no flames allowed!

Next chapter: Not all relatives are related by blood...


	6. A Black Family Thing

Where we last left off:

_Ernest burst into tears. Lucius and Narcissa stared at him. Eventually Lucius took Ernest into his arms and hugged him. Everyone else left, all wondering what was wrong with Ernest. "Not so fast," Lucius called to a servant. The servant looked at him. "Call the police and report that I have discovered a human body in my garden." He hesitated, and then added, "and tell them that my son is missing." _

Here, we see a young man named Sean relive his private hell as elements of his past return to haunt him...

* * *

When last we checked, Sirius Black only had one brother. His name was Regulus. He ended up becoming a Death Eater and dying early in life. But there is more to this story. We'll make sure of that. Sirius hadn't spoken to Regulus since he ditched their corrupted family when he was just 16 years old and tired of how things were going in the Black family. And that's just the beginning of a crappy story concerning the Ancient & Noble House of Black.

Here's the story about another person who decided to take the name of Black. Sean Michael LeSouse-Rowes was just another kid living in New York with his sisters Shannon and Jacobine, and parents Eustace and Justine Kalligan. (_There are several other children present, but they're not being mentioned in this story_) But when Sean and Shannon were 8 and Jacobine (Scarlette-Joanna) was 6, their house burned down, killing their entire family. And to make matters worse, the children were left orphans and siblingless. Then someone came forward, claiming to be their real father; he was Seamus LeSouse-Rowes.

Seamus had to explain to the young children that Eustace Kalligan was not their father; he was. That hurt Sean more than anything in the world. Then the older wizard took the children to his home in Scotland. The next year, Seamus took a teaching job at Hogwarts and brought 9-year-olds Sean and Shannon and 7-year-old Jacobine. They were the youngest students that had ever attended Hogwarts. Sean and Jacobine went into Slytherin and Shannon was sent to Gryffindor.

And that's where we find Sirius. He and Shannon soon became friends. Shannon also became friends with Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. The four boys were also known as the Marauders, who loved to pull pranks on unsuspecting people, such as teachers, fellow students (particularly Severus Snape), and even Seamus was sometimes the butt of several of their jokes and pranks.

But the next year, Sirius's brother Regulus came to Hogwarts and he was placed in Slytherin. He met Sean soon after and they became friends. Well, at first they appeared to be friends, but very soon, it was obvious that the two young boys were destined to become lovers. And that's what happened. Sean and Reggie were lovers for all 7 years at Hogwarts, shocking Seamus, Shannon, Jacobine, Sirius, and everyone else in the school. And even after they graduated, Sean and Regulus continued dating, much to the shock of the entire wizarding world in general.

Well, some things in life weren't meant to last.

Well, first off, Regulus was forced to become a Death Eater at age 17 years old. Sean was upset that his beloved would join the Dark Lord and sought to rescue him from that evil way of life, only to become a servant to the evil wizard. The next few months were quite bearable, as Sean and Regulus stayed together, until in 1979, Regulus disappeared and was later found dead. Sean was heartbroken and he blamed the Dark Lord for Reggie's untimely death.

Later on, Sean marries a woman named Linzie Matheson and they had 3 children, Megan Adair, Lydia, and Seamus. But he still could not shake off the fact that he had somehow caused Reggie's death. That occurred on a number of occassions, which were not limited to holidays, Sean and Regulus's birthdays, and even on the day that Regulus died. In short, Sean thought about Reggie everyday.

While we all know what happened to Sirius, we still haven't seen him with Sean. That is, until one night when everything changed...

Sirius was wandering around the small cottage that belonged to Remus Lupin for the umpteenth time. Even though Dumbledore had told him to "_lie low_", he thought that the old man had placed him in yet another prison cell. Only this cell had flowers growing around it and was better furnished than the one he had stayed in while he was in Azkaban, Sirius was still not happy about the whole ordeal.

Needless to say, Sean Michael was faring a little bit better. He had built up a career as a stage actor in order to lose his former identity as a wizard. He also led the Black Knights, which was an elite group of wizards who banded together to correct mistakes and help the less fortunate people who lived in their hometown of Liverpool. Sean had a family, which consisted of his wife Linzie Matheson, daughters Megan (Adair) and Lidie, and son Seamus. There was also Kirkwood Matheson, Linzie's son from a previous marriage.

Right now, Sean was sitting all by himself at a bar. He still couldn't believe what had happened just a few hours before. _He had been sitting at home when the police burst into the place. One of them said, "We are looking for Elizabeth Kirkwood Matheson."_

_"Whatever for?" Sean wondered. For many years, Linzie had never spoken to him about her past, and Sean didn't tell her about his own past. "Mrs. Matheson is a fugitive from justice," the cop said._

_Just then, two other cops joined them. They were dressed in black. "Hello Richard, Detrich," Sean smiled upon seeing them. "What brings you guys here?"_

_"Well, Sean, to tell you the truth," said Detrich Johansen, "we've been ordered here to help apprehend…well, I can't say your wife, but she is in trouble with the law."_

_"What did she do?" Sean cried out in panic._

_"She murdered one of her children," the cop named Sargent Anderson said. "An autistic daughter. Her name was Primrose." Sean gasped. He had no idea that Linzie had hurt a child, let alone murder a child; she was usually so loving towards their children. "Why would she do anything like that?" he wondered aloud to himself._

_The other cop, whose name was Captain Macready, said, "She was in an abusive marriage to Martin Matheson for several years and her husband actually planned for her murder after finding out that their 3-year-old_ _daughter had autism. Upon finding out about her husband's plan, Elizabeth drowned Primrose and then ran off, taking her older son Devon with her."_

_Sirius was now watching as the police told Sean about what his wife_ (_well, better make that ex-wife_) _had done years ago. He felt sorry for Sean and wondered why the poor young man had once agin destroyed his life. Anderson said to Sean, "When she came here, she was 8 months preganat. Am I correct?"_

_"Yes," said Sean, but he was now in a dreary mood._

_"And then the next month, she gives birth to a baby boy. Is that also true?"_

_"Yes."_

_Within a few minutes, Macready came downstairs with an angry Linzie, or Elizabeth as she should be called. "It's not fair!" she screamed. "It's not fair! I would never hurt Megan or Lidie!"_

_"But you killed Primrose," said Anderson with a sad look upon her face, "and the law doesn't forget a single crime. You're being sent back to Portland, Maine to face murder charges."_

_"But what of the chidren? And Kirkwood?" Richard asked curiously._

_"We're taking then into protective custody until further notice," said Macready._

_"And Sean?" Detrich piped in._

_"Well," said Anderson, "he'll have to be taken into a treatment center." Both Richard and Detrich were shocked. They knew their leader had gone through a rather traumatic childhood, but this was way too much for them to take in. "We believe that Mr Black here was taken against his will and we want him to be taken in for evalution."_

_That was enough for Sirius. He burst though the door saying, "Get away from my brother!" Everyone was shocked; they had no idea that Sean had a brother at all. They also didn't attend Hogwarts with Sean for that matter. "Sirius?" Sean gasped in amazement, for he had not seen him for many years. Both had Azkaban to thank for that._

_"Leave Sean alone! He doesn't need your help, you filthy Muggles!" Sirius snarled as he reached out and snatched the younger wizard into his arms. Kirkwood, the girls, and Seamus gasped and hid behind Detrich. Richard frowned and said, "Hey I remember you! You're Sirius Black, aren't you?"_

_"Richard Moody, I presume?" Sirius shot back. "Old Alastor Moody is still around, I take it?"_

_"Of course he is," Richard said, thinking about his father. "And since you happen to be an auror and the son of Old Mad-Eye, can you put in a good word for me?" Sirius asked. Richard needed to to ask whatever for; he knew what Sirius wanted: a full pardon. "I'll see what I can do," he said after a while._

_"And I'll take the kids home," said Detrich. "They've had a rough night." The cops took Linzie and left. Sirius and Sean headed to the bar after making arrangements with Richard and Detrich. And that's where we find Sean._

Sean said, "You didn't have to do that, Siri."

Sirius said to him, "I didn't want you to suffer. Sean, you don't know what they'll do to you in that place. They'll brainwash you and make you admit to things that are not true."

Sean began to cry. "Oh God, what have I done? First I lose Regulus, then Shannon and Jacobine die, and now I find out that I married a child murderess. I hate myself so much. Sometimes I wonder if I should have died when Reggie did…"

Sirius frowned. "We'll have none of that talk, Sean Michael Black. And besides, you still have me. Everything's going to be fine." And just like his sister Shannon had done so many years ago, Sean clung to Sirius and cried.

Miles away, a young woman was running towards Mobley Mansion. Although she didn't know it, she was about to change the lives of Sirius and Sean Black forever...

At the same time, Serena, Darla, Rachel, and Alec were now walking through the streets on London. They had been out there for several days now, and were looking slightly disheveled. They were looking for the one person who would be willing to help them..._Aslan Pettigrew_!

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. Hmmm, losing your boyfriend and sisters and marrying a murderess...sounds like Sean needs to go to rehab.

2. Richard's father is none other than Mad-Eye Moody. Go figure.

3. Who was that mysterious woman? Well, we'll soon find out in the next chapter.

4. And as for the woman who spied on Sean's family, we'll soon discover her motives as well as her background.

Read and review; no flames allowed!

Next chapter: I see a rat in your future...


	7. When Rats Attack

Where we last left off:

_Sean said, "You didn't have to do that, Siri." _

_Sirius said to him, "I didn't want you to suffer. Sean, you don't know what they'll do to you in that place. They'll brainwash you and make you admit to things that are not true." _

_Sean began to cry. "Oh God, what have I done? First I lose Regulus, then Shannon and Jacobine die, and now I find out that I married a murderess. I hate myself so much. Sometimes I wonder if I should have died when Reggie did…"_

_Sirius frowned. "We'll have none of that talk, Sean Michael Black. And besides, you still have me. Everything's going to be fine." And just like his sister Shannon had done so many years ago, Sean clung to Sirius and cried. _

_Miles away, a young woman was running towards Mobley Mansion. Although she didn't know it, she was about to change the lives of Sirius and Sean Black forever..._

Next, we check up on Harry as the mysterious woman reveals several secrets and Pettigrew reveals the ultimate truth about Jacquel, who's hiding out in an old shed with Draco Malfoy, whose father Lucius is dealing with a crime scene in his own backyard...

* * *

Harry was sitting at home. He was more like moping around. Ever since Cedric's death, he had not been the same. Harry refused to speak to anyone and he felt like everyone was blaming him for what had happened to Cedric.

At the same time, Jacquel Romanov woke up. She had taken to sleeping in an old shed in the middle of the field behind her home. That had been her favorite hiding place whenever life in Trichenberg Manor became too much for her. She was never one who liked the partying and the luxury, and the fast life that Nichollo seemed to be leading. Someone stirred behind her; she wasn't alone. Not when you have a mean boy and a House Elf to contend with, and if the mean boy's name just happens to be Draco Malfoy, well you are in a world of hurt.

And speaking of hurt, Bellatrix Lestrange was in a deep depression. Not only had she lost her husband and became a (rich) widow, Bella now found herself raising 12-year-old Ernest, 4-year-old Aimee, and 2-year-old Tom alone. Her sister Narcissa Malfoy was no help; she was still angry with her husband Lucius for his secret affair with Marya Griswold.

And as for Lucius, he was busy searching for Draco and trying to find out who had drowned in his garden pond and why were they in his garden to begin with.

Little did they know that withing the next few hours, their lives would change forever…

The woman had now reached Mobleyshire, or Bedmount as it had been cruelly and selfishly renamed during the 1980's when it was at the height of the Sexual Freedom Revolution,in which the city was turned into a pornhouse by adults seeking to disrupt marriages and relationships. But she began to remember her past, which didn't seem too bad to begin with...

Cassandra Delinda Mobley had returnd to Bedmount. Her father, Clarence, had been a wealthy and successful businessman, building and founding the Gandalf University for Wizards and being its president until his death. Cassandra's mother, Wendy, came from an equally wealthy Bahamain family. In its heyday, Bedmount was a town populated by wizards and an honorable town at that. But the town wasn't even named Bedmount back then; in fact, it was called Mobleyshire.

This modest little village is very populous, with wizards living side by side with ordinary people. It stands beside a river and is mainly constructed of rock. Its unique architecture (in which many of the buildings were made to resemble famous landmarks such as the Eiffel Tower, the UN building, and a huge riverboat) had attracted tourists from around the world, who come to observe the yearly harvest festival, which was held in the town every October. It is defended by a local wizarding militia and its most noteworthy feature is the monument to a fallen hero.

The hero was called Prince Edgar Maurice Mobleyfield, who had been killed during a battle in the very town during the year 1214. It had been the Fifteen Years' Crusade, and many people fought to keep their town Christian and to not let any Muslims sneak into their town and fill it with their "filth". Prince Edgar had led a battle to kick the invaders out, and he was slain during the onslaught. The townspeople renamed the city of Greater Mossshire Mobleyshire and took care of the Prince's widow and sons.

Like 1/6 of the town's residents, Cassandra could trace her ancestry to Prince Edgar.

Cassandra's happy life ended with her mother's death when she was 14 years old. Her father then remarried a cruel woman named Daphne Sinclair a widow with 2 sons of her own, Merkus and Descang, both of who died later that year. She later gained a brother named Maverick. Cassandra eventually became involved in the 1st Wizarding War. In that, she befriended Sean and Sirius Black and joined the fight against Lord Voldemort.

Pettigrew knew that no cage could hold him. When no one was looking, he turned into a rat and went to the morgue. There was the dead Nichollo Trichenberg, the wealthy philandering guardian of one Jacquel Romanov. Pettigrew regained his human form and spat on the corpse. "You thought you had it all, didn't you, you foolish old man?" Pettigrew snapped as he continued insulting the corpse. "You tried to keep Moonbeam away from me, didn't you? Who's the jerk now?"

"What are you doing?" Cassandra snapped as she stared at Pettigrew. Then looking at the remains of Nichollo, she said, "you would dare disrespect the dead?"

"For your information, missy, the dead kept my little Moonbeam in a gilded cage instead of letting her light shine," Pettigrew snapped.

"_Moonbeam_?" Cassandra quipped. "You don't mean…"

"The girl they call Jacquel Romanov," Pettigrew snapped, "or Jacquelyn Claire Pettigrew, as she should be called."

"What is this dump?" Draco snapped as he looked around the shed. Posters of Hollywood actors and rock stars covered the walls; stuffed animals were everywhere; bean bag chairs in all sorts of bright colors and shapes were thrown just everywhere accompanied by soft pillows; and the entire place was coverd in pink. In short, the place was every guy's worst nightmare.

"That would be my hiding place," Jacquel replied in kind. Bobby the House Elf smirked as he said to them, "Master Draco's attitude suggests that he want to mate with Princess."

"No, I don't," Draco snapped as he stared at the House Elf.

"What? _Me_ make out with Draco? Ewwwww!" Jacquel cried out. She turned to Bobby and said, "Are you nicked in the head? I don't like him and he doesn't like me! How dare you say that!"

Bobby shrugged and said, "But I thought that if a boy and a girl fought, they usually like each other."

"What book have you been reading?" Draco snapped. "That seems wrong on all levels if I even considered myself liking her. You do know I have a girlfriend, thank you very much. And who knows who little Miss Freckleface is dating..."

"Enough with the insults, Evil Faith!" Jacquel screamed in anger. She did not like it if people made fun of her freckles at all. "Keep my freckles out of this! I have more important things to do than to deal with the likes of you and your annoying little friend!"

She stormed out the shed as Draco said, "You're so mean, Bob. Why do you do that?"

"Excuse me, are you Lucius Malfoy?" a police officer asked. Lucius frowned. Of all the help a wizard in his position could need, muggles had to show up. "You reported finding a body in your garden?"

"Well, yes," Lucius frowned again as he led the muggle police to the garden. Many other people were there, and the body was lying underneath a blanket next to where it had been found. Lucius frowned for the third time that day, thinking to himself _muggles are nothing but trouble. If we wizards ruled the world, we'd put them in their place_. He had no idea that his life would intertwine with one Jacquel Romanov.

After slipping out of jail, Pettigrew went searching for Jacquel. Cassandra followed him, remembering her later years: _After her stepmother found out about her secret activities, Cassandra bolted from her home and joined the Order of the Phoenix. She had been married once, but divorced the following year. After Sirius's wife Jacobine's death of complications in childbirth, Cassandra helped raised his two daughters Julia and Jacobine. The two later had an affair, which resulted in Cassandra getting pregnant for the first (and last) time in her life. Then Daphne had her locked away in a mental hospital, where she had spent the next 13 years of her life._

Someone saw Pettigrew and fled, but Cassandra stopped him. "Who are you?" the young man cried out.

"I am the father of the one they call Jacquel Romanov," Pettigrew hissed. "Tell them that I am looking for her." Many people overheard and they began to ask themselves if Jacquel was really an orphan. Pettigrew was still angry; he wanted to get revenge on the people who kept Jacquel away from him. So he attacked many adult stores, porn theaters, and many other places where adults liked to go and burned them to the ground, knowing that one day, when Jacquel was returned to him, Pettigrew would make the city of Bedmount pay for its many sins, the ultimate sin being the fact that it kept a father away from his child.

Primrose smiled victoriously as she heard the news of Lindsey's arrest. She knew that her mother had never loved her at all and had once tried to drown her. _Tried_ being the strongest point in her life, which severely damaged her brain and left her permanently scarred in more ways than one.

For the next few years, Primrose was in a mental hopsital, until she was 7 years old and taken in by a strange group of men, men who were on a path called Quigong Astrology, in which the magical style focuses on cold. It requires songs of power, highly specific hand-signs, and intense concentration.

Primrose began studying special lessons at age 9, and at age 14, she experienced a form of healing that she could only call "_deathly rebirth_". In was in that moment that she knew she could not rest until her mother was caught and punished for her sins.

But the only way to do that was to get an innocent who knew nothing of her crimes and kidnap him, thus forcing the older woman to admit to the crime.

And from the looks of things, someone was going to die.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. Cassandra has a huge role to play in this story; what will happen once she reunites with Sirius?

2. Pettigrew's revenge also spreads to the Mobley and Navrama families as well.

3. We'll soon find out what's wrong with Harry in the next chapter.

Read and review; no flames allowed!

Next chapter: Heirs of circumstance band together...


	8. Heirs of a Legacy

Where we last left off:

__

"I am the father of the one they call Jacquel Romanov," Pettigrew hissed. "Tell them that I am looking for her." Many people overheard and they began to ask themselves if Jacquel was really an orphan. Pettigrew was still angry; he wanted to get revenge on the people who kept Jacquel away from him. So he attacked many adult stores, porn theaters and many other adult places and burned them to the ground, knowing that one day, when Jacquel was returned to him, Pettigrew would make the city of Bedmount pay for its many sins, the ultimate sin being the fact that it kept a father away from his child.

Next, we find out what's wrong with Harry as Aslan deals with 4 missing children. Lucius makes a startling claim and he and Narcissa split; Bellatrix plans her husband's funeral, Draco kidnaps Marya, and Jacquel must tell her closest friends Pamela and Chutney that their father is dead.

* * *

And now we go back to Harry, who was not feeling well. That morning, when the Dursleys had finally discovered what had happened to Jacquel (_who_ _had not been seen in almost 2 days_), Harry was seen rushing into the bathroom. When he failed to show up, Dudley rushed to the door, opened it, and saw Harry leaning over the toilet. "Mom, Dad, Harry's throwing up!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, Aslan Griswold had had enough of her cousin Jill McGuire Griswold's cruelty and semi-abuse towards her stepdaughter, Marya Griswold. Jill had claimed numerous times that Marya was nothing more than a rebellious girl and a slut. Aslan and her friends Gabriel, Ginny, and Adair had believed Jill's lies until now. So one day, Aslan confronted Jill about Marya. "I knew it!" she snapped as she approached the older woman. "You're the one who's been spreading lies about Marya!"

"Yes, I have, I won't deny it," Jill smiled, "but I know that Little Miss Marya is nothing more than a slut who loves to pleasure herself with older men..."

Aslan slapped her across her face. "That's a filthy bloody lie!" she snapped. "And don't think I don't know about those love letters, either! I'm going to tell Lucius Malfoy the truth and I'm gonna find Marya and beg for her forgiveness. Then I'll turn you into the authorities and tell them what you did!" And before Jill could do or say anything, Aslan transformed into a guinea pig and rushed out of the house. She was going to find Marya and tell Lucius the truth about the love letters.

And speaking of Lucius, he had slipped away from Malfoy Manor after realizing that he was unable to stay there. His wife, Narcissa, blew up at him when she discovered that their son Draco had disappeared after he discovered love letters that were written to his father. Also Lucius's garden was where the body of Amelya Navrama was found; she had apparently drowned in the Malfoy garden pond. And while we're still dealing with Death Eaters and their dysfunctional families, Bellatrix Lestrange was busy chasing after two very small children and planning for her husband's funeral.

Draco found himself in another part of Trichenberg Manor. That part was where Jacquel lived. To Jacquel's surprise, Safie, Sameth, Pervinca, Aleca, Davine, Fergie, and Tabez were still in the room where she had left them when she had fled following the firebombing of the Secondary Hall nearly 2 days before. But now, the Navrama children were joined by 6-year-old Pamela and 3-year-old Chutney Kilegraen, the children of Jacquel's former servant, Zana Kilegraen.

Now we go back to Harry, who was found throwing up in the bathroom by his fat cousin Dudley. He yelled out, "Mum, Dad, I think Harry's sick!" At once, Petunia set down her plate, rushed to the bathroom, and scooped Harry into her arms. "Dudley, get me some cold water and towels," she barked. "Vernon, call the doctor and tell them Harry's sick..."

"Why should I?" Vernon snapped angrily.

"You heard her, Vernon," Petunia shot back. "Either we take good care of the boy or she'll tell that godfather of his, who would doubtless come here and zap us. Now call the doctor or else!" And as Vernon reached for the phone, Petunia made Harry rinse his mouth out, fed him oatmeal and put him to bed. And all the while, she thought aloud _Oh Jacquel, where are you_?

Jacquel frowned as she stared at the 2 small children who sat next to her. Draco sat a few feet away, refusing to even speak to the Navrama children. Bobby said to him, "Master Draco must show compassion. He must see that Princess is up to her elbows in children."

"Like I'll ever be nice to those Muggles," Draco snapped as he stared at Jacquel. She glared at him the same way that Lucius glared at him whenever he was angry.

Speaking of Lucius, he had reached the Ministry of Magic, only to be questioned by Richard, Detrich, and Lucinda Bateston (_another Knight_). Detrich said, "Do you know anything concerning the death of Amelya Navrama?" (_Lucinda had slipped Lucius a truth telling serum just moments before_)

"Yes," said Lucius. "She drowned in my garden pond."

"And do you know why she is dead?" Richard asked.

"Uh, don't answer that," Lucinda cut in, ruffing Richard's feathers. She then said, "I have heard claims that Peter Pettigrew is the father of a certain Jacquel Romanov. Is that true?"

"No," Lucius frowned. He hated that filthy little rat.

"And if Pettigrew isn't Jacquel's father," Richard quipped, "then who is her father?"

And while Aslan was preparing to fight to save Marya's reputation and possibly her life, she ran into Serena, Darla, Rachel, and Alec Luvannokitch. Rachel and Alec's mother Lorraine kicked them out a few days before. "Now why would she throw you guys out," Aslan asked after hearing the story.

"We don't know," Rachel, "but Lorraine hasn't been herself lately. And Jason's no help either..."

Just then, Nelena showed up. She yelled, "I thought I told you to find the Pink Princess and bring her to me so I can destroy her! Now you better tell me where she is, you worthless orphans!" Aslan, unfortunately, had just happened to be wearing a pink dress that day. Nelena laughed at her and said, "Well, I think it's time for you to go, Pinky!"

Harry frowned as the doctor examined him. Madame Pomfrey also came. She had no idea that something was wrong and she was concerned when she had gotten Petunia's message concerning Harry. The doctor said to Harry, "Have you been throwing up lately? Any wierd cravings? Mood swings?"

"Well," Dudley said,"Harry throws up a lot and he eats all the Oreos and he acts all bitchy whenever we try to talk to him..."

"I have some news for you then," said the doctor. Everyone tensed as they looked at him. "And unless I'm wrong, which I know I'm not, I have my reasons to believe that Harry here may be pregnant." Everyone gasped in shock at the doctor's diagnosis, but Harry had a different reaction. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he cried out.

And while we're dealing with Marya Griswold, she herself wanted to find the Malfoys and apologize for sending Lucius the love letters, but Draco Malfoy soon found her and kidnapped her as soon as she had set foot near Trichenberg Manor. "I always knew that you were were a little bad girl," he snapped, "but _NEVER_ in my whole life did I dream that you would destroy my family!"

"But I'm sorry!" Marya cried out as Draco snatched her and dragged her away to a secret room. "Too late for that now, you stupid whore," Draco snapped as he tossed the younger girl into the room and locked the door. "Now everyone will know about what you did to my family."

"Who is Jacquel's father?" Lucinda gasped as she faced Lucius.

"Why do you need to know?" Detrich cried out.

"Because I am her father," Lucius smiled as he watched his audience gasp in horror. "That Peter Pettigrew is a liar," Lucius pointed out. "He has those twin kids and that Aslan girl. I should know who my daughter is." Detrich frowned, Richard gasped, but Lucinda fainted. She should had known that was coming. She had been with Irene Romanov on the night the girl had that fling with Lucius Malfoy.

And while speaking of Pettigrew, he and Cassandra had now destroyed the entire village of Bedmount. He denounced the villagers as evil, immoral, and sinful. The police showed up and scores of people were arrested. Anyone who didn't know about the firebombing at Trichenberg Manor and Pettigrew's claims that he was Jacquel's father soon found out.

And as for Jacquel, she herself had no idea that her life was about to change forever...

Narcissa frowned as she and her sister selected what coffin Rudolphus would lie in and which wizarding robes he would wear. While Bellatrix cried her eyes out, the other woman wandered around the mansion, with part of it being shut off due to a murder investigation what was taking place. She spotted Ernest's drawings, which seemed to depict what had happened the night of the murder:

_Two women were standing in the garden. Both seemed to be arguing about something. Although the actual murder wasn't drawn out, the next picture clearly stated that the body of the dead woman was tossed in the pond. _

With a sigh, Narcissa took the pictures away. She wasn't sure why, but she knew that Ernest had a special gift; one that could help solve several unanswered questions as to what had happened to her family.

There had also been another note for her, which read: _What I don't understand is that you could push me away and accuse me of something I clearly did NOT do. Until I know you can trust me again, I shall not be returning to the mansion._

_That was it_, Narcissa thought to herself. _Lucius is going to leave me_...

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. **Lucius**: I'm Jacquel's father!  
**Pettigrew**: I'm Jacquel's father!  
Hmmm, sounds like **Who's Your Daddy, round 3**! (_for more information, please read_ **WHO'S** **BEEN READING A BAD HARRY POTTER FANFICTION STORY** _and vote for who you think Jacquel's father should be. it's in my profile_)

2. I have read way too many stories in which a male gets pregnant and thought maybe I'd give it a try. Thanks to all those writers who write these kinds of stories. I salute all of you. (_and I'll be poking fun of that in _**WHO'S BEEN READING A BAD HARRY POTTER FANFICTION STORY**)

3. Well, Nelena's gonna get what she deserved. (_yeah, it's already been done in_ **WHO'S BEEN READING A BAD HARRY POTTER FANFICTION STORY**, _but not too many of you were convinced, however_)

4. Sean will be back in the next chapter; he's got a secret that we don't know about...until now.

5. Jacquel must explain her "_magical_" activities to several curious cousins as Marya attempts to explain herself.

Read and review; no flames allowed!

Next chapter: Before English...


	9. Aftermath

Where we last left off:

_"Who is Jacquel's father?" Lucinda gasped as she faced Lucius._

_"Why do you need to know?" Detrich cried out._

_"Because I am her father," Lucius smiled as he watched his audience gasp in horror. "That Peter Pettigrew is a liar," Lucius pointed out. "He has those twin kids and that Aslan girl. I should know who my daughter is." Detrich frowned, Richard gasped, but Lucinda fainted. She should had known that was coming. She had been with Irene Romanov on the night the girl had that fling with Lucius Malfoy._

_And while speaking of Pettigrew, he and Cassandra had now destroyed the entire villiage of Bedmount. He denounced the villagers as evil, immoral, and sinful. The police showed up and scores of people were arrested. Anyone who didn't know about the firebombing at Trichenberg Manor and Pettigrew's claims that he was Jacquel's father soon found out._

_And as for Jacquel, she herself had no idea that her life was about to change forever..._

Next, we see the Lestranges at Rudolphus's funeral, Lucius finding Sean at one of his houses, Jacquel explaining to Pamela and Chutney about her magical abilities, Marya reveals her secret past, the Dursleys being accused of child rape, and Aslan staring down Nelena.

* * *

As the city was being torn to pieces, Primrose smiled to herself, then took off back in the direction of the Black house. There was someone missing from the family lineup, someone she did not foresee living there. A young boy had been hidden quietly in his room while Lindsey was being arrested and Sean had vanished. He never seemed to be part of that family and even if he were, Primrose didn't notice him until now. She smiled to herself, waiting for the right time for him to come out of his room.

The next day found Jacquel facing her 2 very small cousins Pamela and Chutney Kilegraen. They were sitting in what used to be Nichollo's office. Draco was in another part of the manor and the Navarama children went to stay with their father, who lived in Manchester. Jacquel said to them, "I have something very sad to tell you." She could care less about Nichollo being their father; the man never cared about her or any of the children at that. "Your father is dead," she said at last.

Not surprisingly, none of the children cried. Why would they if Nichollo didn't like them? Pam then asked, "Mummy, are you a witch?"

Jacquel froze. She had kept that part of her life away from her adopted children for as long as she could, but now even that secret could no longer be kept. "You can say that I'm a magician," Jacquel sighed, hoping that her ploy would work. "I can do lots of magical things."

"Such as make Zana all better?" little Chutney asked. Jacquel looked at the small boy before saying, "I'm afraid I can't do that." And as soon as she said that, Jacquel immediately felt guilty.

Ccassandra Mobley looked upon her hometown. Bedmount was all but eradicated. Scores of people were arrested and their children were sent to fosters homes, with orders for the foster parents to adopt the children immediately. Many more people looted the main village and took everything in sight. Cassandra was upset; somehow she had managed to destroy the once-great city that had once been her hometown.

Meanwhile, Lucius had barely managed to get to his apartments in Knockturn Alley when a scream was heard. That was Sean Michael Black, who was missing from the wizarding world for the last 16 years. "Hello, Sean," Lucius mocked. "I see that life hasn't been treating you well."

Sean grew angry. "How would you know?" he cried out.

"Hmmm," Lucius smiled as he stared at the younger wizard, "let's see here: _running away, giving birth to that traitor's children and leaving them with your father, marrying a child murderess_; don't think I don't know about Elizabeth Matheson and what she did to her baby..."

"Who?" Sean gasped.

Lucius then slapped Sean across his face. "You stupid boy!" he yelled out. Sirius bristled, but he said nothing; he knew Sean was getting what he deserved. "How could you marry a woman instead of Regulus?" Lucius snapped.

Upon hearing abut Harry's pregnancy, Molly Weasley rushed to Harry's house. She had had it with the Dursleys. "Harry?" she called out. "Are you all right?" But Harry was lying on the couch, asleep. Mrs. Weasley then turned her attention to Vernon and Petunia Dursley. "What have you done to him?" she yelled.

"We did nothing to him," Vernon said.

"Don't give me that lie!" Mrs Weasley snapped as she zapped him and he fell to the ground. "You abused Harry and you know it!"

"We would never abuse Harry!" Petunia cried out. "Sure we make him do all the chores, but we would never beat him or anything like that!"

A zap from Mrs. Weasley's wand silenced her immediately. Mrs. Weasley then turned to Dudley and said, "Pack his things. He's coming with me."

"But I don't wanna," Dudley protested.

"NOW!" the witch yelled angrily. Dudley cried as he went to get Harry's trunk.

Aslan stared at Nelena; anger was in her eyes. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped."What is it with you and Jacquel? What, are you in love with her or something stupid like that?"

That question caught Nelena off guard; for nearly 2 years, Nelena had been chasing after Jacquel, always insulting her and telling her to "_go away and die!_" But Jacquel just laughed or ignored her. Last year, Nelena's attacks (_such as forcing Jacquel's childhood friend Magnus Kroger to go with her to the Yule Ball_) stirred up Jacquel's hidden powers, which amazed and frightened her. But Aslan didn't like Nelena and she never failed to tell her that.

"I can tell by your silence that you're in love with Jacquel," Aslan said, "but you do realize that she hates you and that kind of love is frowned upon in most cultures." That made Nelena very angry. Aslan then pulled out her wand and yelled, "Now tell me who the hell are you and what the hell you did to Jason and Lorraine?"

Draco went to the room where Marya was. He drew out his wand and said, "Ok, Miss Naughty Girl, you are going to talk and no lies! If you lie, then I will kill you."

"Like I'm ever going to tell you the truth," Marya snapped.

"I knew you'd say something like that, you filthy little bitch," Draco replied in kind. "Crucio!"

Sean frowned as Lucius continued to berate him for abandoning the wizarding world and living as a muggle. In truth, Sean knew he didn't have much of a future other than death if he had stayed in the wizarding world. Shortly after the birth of his twin sons, Sean left his father's house and never returned. Finally, Lucius said, "I will return and finish what I started, and you will..." Just then, Sean fainted. The shock of finally being caught was too much for him. "Oh dear, can't leave him by himself," Lucius frowned as he picked Sean up and vanished.

Meanwhile, Adair left the Johassen house in search for Aslan. Soon, Aslan had gone up against the evil demon who was once the bullying girl Nelena. "Hahahaha!" Nelena laughed while dodging Aslan's jinxes. "You cannot stop me! I'm going to kill the little prat!" Adair then pulled out her wand and zapped Nelena. Aslan then grabbed the evil girl and locked her in a tin box, then chucked the box into a nearby lake. Then without another word, Aslan and Adair raided Luvannokitch Manor.

Within a few days, the entire Lestrange family was standing at a gravesite. As the priest read the final rites, Bellatrix sobbed, the little children frowned, and Ernest clung to Narcissa and cried. Rastaban also cried, leaning on Avery's shoulder as he did so. Lucius frowned and thought to himself_ Rudolphus, you idiot! How dare you die and leave us all behind! That man had no right to do what he did, that stupid bastard!_

Draco also attended his uncle's funeral; he and the little children were in the 3rd row, just behind Lucius. But Jacquel was standing at the graves of her parents and grandparents, wondering if what Nichollo had once said about her family being slain by the Dark Lord was true. If anything, Nichollo lied to me, as he always does, Jacquel frowned. She vowed to find out the truth about her family and tarnish the legacy of Nichollo Nicholavitch Romanov.

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. Jacquel's little cousins Pam and Chutney will have their stories explained later on.

2. Cassandra's past deeds are about to catch up to her.

3. Lucius and Sean once dated until Sean met Regulus. So yes, folks, Sean is flamboyantly gay.

4. Harry's relatives are arrested for child abuse; Dudley will also reveal a shocking secret concerning him.

5. Aslan was named after the mystical lion in the Chronicles of Narnia; and she will be among those who will get rid of Nelena for good.

6. Marya will reveal her true name and family (after Draco crucio's the truth out of her, that is!).

7. The Lestrange family will get revenge on Nichollo for Rudolphus's death, but can they really handle Jacquel and several small children?

8. Jacquel will find out about Lucius and Pettigrew's claims, but will she accept her father?

Read and review; no flames allowed!

Next chapter: Only In Imagination...


	10. Not in a Real Life

_Where we last left off:_

__

Within a few days, the entire Lestrange family was standing at a grave site. As the priest read the final rites, Bellatrix sobbed, the little children frowned, and Ernest clung to Narcissa and cried. Rastaban also cried, leaning on Avery's shoulder as he did so. Lucius frowned and thought to himself _Rudolphus, you idiot! How dare you die and leave us all behind! That man had no right to do what he did, that stupid bastard!_

Draco also attended his uncle's funeral; he and the little children were in the 3rd row, just behind Lucius. But Jacquel was standing at the graves of her parents and grandparents, wondering if what Nichollo had once said about her family being slain by the Dark Lord was true. _If anything, Nichollo lied to me, as he always does_, Jacquel frowned. She vowed to find out the truth about her family and tarnish the legacy of Nichollo Nicholavitch Romanov.

Next, we see Marya tell her life story, Harry and Dudley at the Burrow, Sean facing his past, Adair and Aslan finding out about Adair's mother's secret past, and Jacquel finds out about her servant's death and deals with scores of unwanted relatives.

* * *

"_Is __this the real life_"

Marya knew that her life was over. after several hours of interrogation, she was beginning to crack. Draco said to her, "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time: _did you or did not you have sex with my father_?"

Just then, Jacquel came into the room, saying, "I think I have an idea of what's going on here."

"Like what?" Draco snapped.

Meanwhile, Harry woke up in the Burrow. he wasn't alone; Dudley was with him. He said, "Is it true that you liked that Cedric guy and now your sad because he's dead?"

"Say one more word to him and I'll hex the crap out of you," Ron snapped, overhearing the conversation.

"Ronald," his father yelled.

"But dad," Ron protested, "you know what his parents did to Harry."

Sean found himself in a dark room. It was the Lestrange mansion, and sitting beside him was the recently widowed Bellatrix Lestrange. She said to him, "You just never seem to learn your lesson, do you? You forgot that you were in love with Regulus and you gave birth to his sons."

"That part of my life is now over," Sean shot back.

"You think?" Narcissa said as she came into the room. "I believe you past is repeating itself because you haven't learned anything from it."

"_is this just fantasy_"

After the raid, Aslan and Adair, along with Rachel, Alec, Serena, and Darla headed back home. Adair said to Aslan, "You know my mom got arrested last night."

"No way!" cried Aslan. "What she'd do?"

"She killed a baby," Adair snapped, "like anyone's gonna believe that!"

"Well, I don't," said Serena. "What kind of mother would kill her own baby?"

"One who despised it because it wasn't _normal_," Adair snapped in anger.

Jacquel frowned as she stared at Chutney. She knew she couldn't cure Zana, the way she said that really hurt her. Chutney patted her arm and said, "Don't be sad, mommy." Jacquel had nothing else to say to him or his sister for that matter. She got up and walked to where Draco and Marya were, saying, "I think I have an idea of what's going on here."

Draco said, "What are you talking about?"

"I think that Jill had something to do with this," Jacquel quipped.

"Like how?" the cruel boy snapped.

"When was the first letter written?" Jacquel asked.

"February."

"And Marya was at Hogwarts in February," Jacquel said. "So there's no way she was ever with your father."

"And what does Jill have to do with Lucius Malfoy?" Marya asked.

Jacquel said, "I hate to say this, but Jill Griswold has been seeing Lucius Malfoy."

"_caught in a landslide_"

"And what did the Dursleys do to Harry?" asked Arthur.

"They beat him and made him do chores like a slave," his wife snapped. "And even worse, that uncle of his got him pregnant..."

"No he didn't," Dudley cried out.

"Oh shut up," Ron snapped. "Your father is a bastard and you know it."

"Harry wasn't with dad, he was with Cedric!" Dudley cried out.

"You mean to tell me that Harry's pregnant with Cedric's child?" Ron cried out.

"Oh, you poor thing," Molly said as she, Arthur, and Ron hugged Harry.

"About my past," Sean started.

"Well, when we last saw you, you were pregnant with Reggie's child," Narcissa smiled. "How is that baby by the way?"

"They are with my father," Sean replied.

"Indeed," said Bellatrix. "And I have my reasons to believe that despite the fact that you play the part of the dashing hero and devoted father, you are pregnant yet again."

"How the hell did you know?" Sean gasped.

"When you fainted when my husband found you," Narcissa replied in response.

"So your telling me that Marya's stepmother has been having an affair with my father?" Draco snapped.

"And she's having his kid," said Marya.

"I see," said Jacquel.

"Jill tried to hide that by saying that Marya was with my father," said Draco. He frowned and said, "And I thought I was over Xavier and his grandparents."

"Who?" Jacquel asked.

"Oh you'll see," Draco snapped in anger.

"_no escape from reality_"

When the girls and Alec reached home, Lidie said, "Dad's gone."

"Uh, what do you mean dad's gone?" Adair cried out.

"Dad never made it to the treatment center, as if he would go anyway," Lidie sighed.

"She sure is emo," said Aslan.

"Then where did dad go?" cried Seamus.

"We don't know," said Detrich, "And we're now looking for him and if we find him, we'll bring him to my house."

"I can't believe you were dating Cedric," said Ron.

"I can't believe Harry is gay," said Dudley.

"Perhaps you don't really know me," said Harry. "I love Cedric more than I hate you, Dudley. And here, you're on my turf, so you're the freak, FREAK!"

Dudley began to cry. "But why did you say that word?" he cried out.

"I can finally get my revenge on you for all the years that you hurt me!" Harry yelled. "And when I get through with you, you're going to wish you were dead!"

"_open your eyes_"

Jacquel was about to respond when a servant showed up, saying, "Your relatives are here."

"What relatives?" Jacquel snapped. "I have no relatives. Send those impostors home and don't let them back in here again!"

After the servant left, Draco said, "Why are you like this? These people came to see you and you're turning them away. Why are you so mean to them?"

"They're not really my relatives and besides, Nichollo isn't worth anyone's tears," said Jacquel, "and I think it's time that people realized that."

"Now I know why no one mourns for the wicked," said Marya.

Sirius looked up at the stairs. _Now where's Sean_? he wondered. Just then, Jadis came to him and said, "My sources tell me that Lucius Malfoy came here and took Sean."

"I see," Sirius snarled. He was angry that Lucius had taken Sean right from under his nose. "Let's go find him."

They apparated to the mansion, where Bellatrix said, "So, my cousin comes to Sean's aid instead of scolding him for running off?" "

You're just as pathetic as he is," said Narcissa.

"_look up to the sky and see_"

Adair said, "Now why would they send dad to a treatment center?" Detrich was about to answer when a message from Bellatrix appeared in flames_: I have Sean. Go after him and I'll send his children his remains. Tell anyone else and I'll send you the remains of his family. Tell Dumbledore and your family will receive your remains_. At that, Detrich grew fearful; someone had kidnapped Sean and there was nothing he could do to save his leader.

Jacquel frowned, saying, "If only Harry was here." But this summer, there was no Harry for her to talk to, and she had too much to do to even write to Harry. But even if she did, Jacquel would be shocked to find out a secret regarding Harry and a certain dead student…

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. The lyrics are to Queen's **Bohemian Rhapsody**, from "_A Night at the Opera_ (1975)"

2. Marya believes that Jill was using her as a shield against rumors of her own sinful past.

3. Jacquel thinks Nichollo's family is so corrupted that she refuses to even see them.

4. Later on, we'll see the real story about how Sean and Lucius are connected.

5. Nichollo had fathered many children; two of them were in a story I wrote long ago, and the youngest was born 18 months before his death. All but 3 of his children were daughters.

Read and review; no flames allowed!

Next chapter: Not Her Public Heaven...


	11. His Privet Hell

_Where we last left off:_

__

Jacquel frowned, saying, "If only Harry was here." But this summer, there was no Harry for her to talk to, and she had too much to do to even write to Harry. But even if she did, Jacquel would be shocked to find out a secret regarding Harry and a certain dead student…

Next, we see the Knights dealing with Sean's kidnapping, Harry dark family secret, and Sean himself dealing with Bellatrix and Narcissa.

* * *

The next day, Harry made Dudley make him breakfast. Arthur and Molly were worried about him; Harry had not been himself since he was taken to the Burrow. Molly was very angry when Harry told her about the abuse he endured and was even more determined to bring justice to Harry.

The Knights had gathered at Sean's house. Detrich said to them, "As far as we know, Sean's been kidnapped." Everyone gasped in horror.

"I know who took him," said Jadis. "It was Bellatrix."

"Didn't Bellatrix just lose her husband not too long ago?" asked Tyrone.

"She's no mourning widow," said Gladys. "She's a Black widow."

"That's an irony, considering that her maiden name was Black," said Richard. "And we must rescue Sean."

"And your father's going to once again lecture us about never-ceasing vigilance," said Xavier.

"Not unless we sneak to wherever he is," said Detrich.

Dudley was hated by the entire Weasley family. Even Neville and Hermione despised him. Fred and George pranked him constantly and even Ginny was no help. That night, as Dudley took Harry his supper, he said, "Everyone seems to hate me."

"That's because you're nothing but a bully," said Harry. "Here, people love me and respect me, not call me a freak and be mean to me like your parents did."

"But Harry," Dudley began.

"Not this time, Dudley," Harry snapped. "This time, you will pay for your parent's stupidity."

At the same time, nearly 50 Knights had showed up at Sean's house. All were upset to learn that their leader had been kidnapped. "Roll call!" yelled Richard. And as each Knight said his or her name, Detrich was busy thinking up plans to go and rescue Sean. He wasn't about to let a crazy witch named Bellatrix Lestrange kidnap Sean Michael Black and threaten the Knights and get away with it. Not on his watch!

"But I'm not stupid!" The fat boy cried out.

"Oh, don't lie to me," said Harry. "You're a spoiled brat and you know it."

"Yeah, that's what she wants you to think," said Dudley. Harry glared at him. "You know Vernon beats me," Dudley snapped, "and mom doesn't care at all."

"Why bother lying; you know I'll never believe you," Harry snapped.

"I've been talking to him," said Percy. Harry stared at him in shock. "I spoke to him and he tells me the same thing's been happening to him as well." Neither of them knew that Mrs. Weasley had overheard the whole thing.

Sean, meanwhile, was in a quandary. He spent hours lying in bed, unable to leave the room for any reason. He also worried about Adair, Lidie, and Seamus and if they were all right. Sean also thought about what Bellatrix and Narcissa had said regarding his relationship with their cousin Regulus. They were right. Sean recalled the births of his sons Quinston and Caspian Black. He remembered begging his father, Seamus, to take care of his babies. He then left his family, never to return as long as Voldemort was still alive.

"What the hell do you mean he's being beaten?" Harry snapped as he faced Percy.

The older wizard said,"Listen to me, Harry. Dudley tells me that his father's been beating him lately. He also says that his mother doesn't care."

"Good for him," Harry smirked. "He deserves that since he's such a spoiled brat. Now who's the freak?"

Percy grew mad and yelled, "I can't believe you would say that, Harry Potter! How could you say that about your own cousin?"

"He's not my cousin!" Harry shot back. "He's a spoiled brat!"

SLAP! "You will stop insulting him," Percy said in a low growl. "And you are never to say those words again."

Bellatrix and Narcissa saw fit to taunt Sean every time they brought him his meals. "Sean, why didn't you stay with Regulus?" Bellatrix asked.

"You never should have married that woman," Narcissa chimed in.

"You don't even know Lindsey," Sean snapped.

"Oh ***_really_***?" Bellatrix snapped back.

"That woman killed her baby. She didn't deserve to have those children at all," said Narcissa with a sneer on her face.

"Adair, Lidie, and Seamus are my children," Sean yelled out.

"They may be your children, but only because you gave birth to them," said Narcissa. Sean glared at her. "I just found out about my husband's affair," said Narcissa. "Our mutual friend Severus Snape told me that Lucius told him that he's the father of your children, if that's to be believed."

"Our beloved Sean Michael Rowes, he's nothing but a man-whore who lies and deceives," said Bellatrix. "What will his adoring fans think of him now?"

Mrs. Weasley stood before Dumbledore. She was very angry. "How could you leave Harry with those horrible muggles?" she snapped.

"They are his relatives," Dumbledore began.

"Don't you dare give me that lie!" snapped the matriarch. "They abused him and you did nothing about it! How will you live with yourself knowing that horrible things happened to Harry?"

"Yes, what will you say to the wizarding world when they discover their hero's secret abuse?" yelled Sirius as he stormed into Dumbledore's office.

Harry, meanwhile, was lying in bed thinking about Dudley's bizarre story of abuse. That's a lie, he thought to himself. Uncle Vernon would never... Just then, he had a strange thought: _suppose Dudley wasn't Vernon's son at all. Sure he was Petunia's son, but who was Dudley's father? Was it anyone he knew_?

Dudley turned to him and said, "Harry, can I hold you?" Harry frowned, but allowed Dudley to throw his arms around him. But the question about Dudley's true identity still floated in his head. Harry decided that first thing in the morning, he would ask Petunia that question.

But even as Harry planned to question Petunia about Dudley, Petunia herself was holding an internal debate of whether or not to tell Dudley the truth about his father. Little did she know that her decision would shake the wizarding world and change several people's lives forever...

"I think his fans will stand by him and demand you let him go," Sean snapped at Bellatrix and Narcissa. "It's not like any of them didn't know about Lucius in the first place."

"I see," said Bellatrix. "Well, we're going to have to try harder to tarnish your reputation, not that everyone doesn't know what you have done in your life, which is not worth knowing."

Narcissa chimed in, "And since dear Sean has been responsible for our cousin's death, mayhaps he can explain that to his fans as well."

"They already know," said Sean. "I can write a book on how terribly awful your family is. I can claim that Bellatrix was unfaithful to her husband and devoted most of her time to the Dark Lord instead of her husband. I can claim that Narcissa, far from being a good wife, was responsible for holding me prisoner in the Malfoy mansion for 7 years, and she allowed her husband to torment me in more ways than one." He smiled as he looked at the shocked women. He then added, "Well, I hate to say this, but your children are about to pay for your crap unless you swear to change your ways and (in Bellatrix's case) renounce the Dark Lord and all that he stands for."

Little did they know that Ernest had been listening to them the whole time. He felt sad and angry at the same time and he wanted to let them know how hurt he was. But even then, he knew that if he took off, he would effectively bring the Malfoy/Black families to its knees...

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. I don't excately know how many people are in the Knights, but there has to be a pretty big numbeer of them in order to counter the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

2. So we have come to know the Weasleys as the family who loved Harry, but should have adopted him when they had the chance.

3. Stories about Dudley being child-abused just aren't very popular when you look at it; yet stories about Harry being child-abused are being shoved into our faces. What's wrong with this picture?

4. Sean certainly made a huge mistake when he took up with Lindsey. That mistake would eventually cost him his life.

5. And well, I must admit Snape and Petunia belong together.

Read and review; no flames allowed!

Next chapter: No good deed has a name...


	12. A Nameless Deed

_Where we last left off:_

__

But even as Harry planned to question Petunia about Dudley, Petunia herself was holding an internal debate of whether or not to tell Dudley the truth about his father. Little did she know that her decision would shake the wizarding world and change several people's lives forever...

Next, we see Pettigrew expose a secret about Jacquel's father, Lucius and Sean fighting, and Adair, Lidie, Seamus, and Aslan go on a trip of their own.

* * *

Now, we go back to Pettigrew and his claim that he was the father of Jacquel Romanov. And his companion, Cassandra Mobley, whose association with Sirius and Sean Black was raising more than just eyebrows when she claimed that what Pettigrew said was the truth. Kingsley Shackelbolt, who was the top auror in the ministry, decided to chase after Pettigrew and get some answers from him. He was among the 5 people who knew who Jacquel's father was, and now four of those people, including her mother Irene Romanov, were dead.

For the last 14 years, Kingsley kept that secret. That was, until Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy BOTH claimed to be Jacquel's father. Fudge said to him, "Those claims are quite ludicrous. I want you to chase those guys down and get their names and how they knew Irene Romanov. Use any means necessary to get to your goal."

Pettigrew frowned as he faced the tall African auror. He had been given veritaserum and was about to be questioned. Kingsley said, "I heard rumors that you are claiming to be the father of Jacquel Romanov."

"I am her father," said Pettigrew.

"I see," said Kingsley. "Now tell me: do you have any other children besides Miss Romanov?"

"Yes," said Pettigrew. "Their names are Princeton, Olivia, and Emilia Pettigrew."

"I see. And their mother?"

"Jill McGuire."

Now for the big question: "_Did you, at any time during the years 1979-1981, have any kind of relationship with Irene Romanov at all_?"

Cassandra then said, "What's the point? He's obviously the father of the little brat. You'll never get the truth out of me!" Kingsley ignored her and waited for Pettigrew's answer.

"No," the other man said at last.

"What?" Cassandra cried out.

"What?" cried everyone else in the room.

"He's a rat!" cried a random woman.

Pettigrew turned to her and said, "I may be a rat, but rats don't lie, nor can they tell the truth. But they can tell you all they know, which you must discern for yourself whether it is the truth or a lie you were told."

Kingsley, pleased that the questioning went faster than expected, said, "Peter Pettigrew, you are being arrested for betraying James and Lily Potter to Voldemort 14 years ago."

Cassandra cried out, "He did not do that at all!"

"And as for you, Miss Mobley," Kingsley said to her, "you have destroyed a city, which led to the deaths of hundreds of people. And not only that, you have killed 3 wizards; their names were Joanna Rowes Black, David Benson, and Irene Romanov."

"She killed Irene?" he cried out in anger and horror.

As for Lucius, he also had a few words to say to Sean, which were as follows: "So my dear Sean has been lying to everyone for the last 14 years of his life." Sean glared at him in anger. "I know he thinks he's a good man, but even the most pious man can have some pretty damning secrets, such as yourself and your secret affair with Lucius Malfoy."

Sean said, "For all we know, you seduced me!"

"That was because you just had to run away, fake your death, and lie to everyone," Lucius snapped.

Sean frowned as Lucius slammed him for living a life filled with lies and not caring for anything relating to the wizarding world at all. In truth, Sean knew that if he returned to the wizarding world, it would mean certain death for him and he refused to go back until the Dark Lord was dead. And even then, Sean had met Lindsey Matheson and they got married and had Adair, Lidie, and Seamus. At least, that was how it appeared to be, until Sean and Lindsey's dark secrets came out and tore the family apart.

Meanwhile, Kirkwood Matheson (_who had been shamefully neglected in this story_) went to find his siblings. He was over a friend's house when his mother was arrested and he had no idea where Sean was. In truth, Kirk kept his distance from the rest of the family by playing role-playing games on his computer instead of going to Sean's plays. He wasn't too fond of his mother Lindsey and he avoided Adair, Lidie, and Seamus as much as he could. But when Kirk was sent to Hogwarts, he went into Ravenclaw. (_his mother was a descendant of the Ravencraft family_) He made only 2 friends, Philip Dennison and Nina Barlow.

But now he had come home to an empty house and after hours of lazying around and being on the computer, he decided to get up and go look for them. Just as he got to the door, a hooded figure snatched him. Kirk yelled, but the woman (_for it was a woman under the hood_) said, "Be quiet, Connor, lest you are heard and be slain as well."

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Kirk cried out.

Little did he know that the answer would change his life forever. "My name is Primrose."

And as for Adair, Lidie, and Seamus, they and Aslan took a train to Aberdeen, Scotland. Adair had found a secret letter to an unknown address hidden in Sean's diary and they all agreed to track down the mysterious sender. Seamus LeSouse-Rowes had certainly had seen better days. Unlike most men his age, Seamus spent most of his days at home raising his grandsons, Quinston and Caspian and mourning the deaths of his daughters, Joanna and Shannon. Last year, Joanna's daughter JamieLynn Black was sent to stay with her grandfather after a child in her foster family was found to be child-abused. Seamus also came to believe that his son Sean was dead was well.

Pettigrew and Cassandra were taken to a ministry holding cell. There, Pettigrew admitted everything, but added these words: "Jacquelyn was created by a nameless man. Her conception was a nameless deed." People couldn't believe his words. Pettigrew then said, "Did her mother hide her father out of spite or jealousy? She hid his name because of shame. The shame of bearing a child whose father was unknown and unwanted. That's why I staked my claim. I knew her well and I believed that Jacquelyn deserved to live a better life with her father than with her cousin. Now you have no choice but to find her father and reunite them or I'll take her myself."

And as for Jacquel, she herself had secrets to reveal and a funeral to attend...

Serena, Darla, Rachel, and Alec were sitting in the living room of the former luvannokitch house. Many people were milling about the place, asking them questions about their family and Nelena, but there seemed to be no complete answers, only more questions.

At length, Darla said, "It would have been nice if we could go with Aslan."

"But we have to stay here," said Alec. "Nelena might come back and she's not going to be very happy if she does show up. We need to be prepared for if she does decide to return."

Just then, a strange man decked out in dark wizard robes approached them. He said, "I believe you children are in danger and require protection, right?"

"Well," said Serena, "We kind of need to remain here in case that Nelena decides to return and wreak more havoc."

"Who are you?" Rachel dared to ask.

"I am Comet Lordbane, the Elder Seer of the Order of the Sienna Jewel," said Lordbane, "and I believe that you have been a prisoner of the Puppetmaster?"

"We have," said Darla. "But she has been destroyed."

"No, she hasn't," said Lordbane. "She will take on yet another form and rise again more powerful than ever. The only way to destroy her is to find and kill the person she seeks..."

All four kids stared at each other. They knew who he meant. Jacquel Romanov had been Nelena's enemy for as long as they could remeber. But would that mean Jacquel had to die? Would they be willing to kill her just to save themselves?

"Now you listen here, you Glorious son of a filthy serpent-brained kangaroo!" Cassandra snapped in anger. "I would NEVER in a million years murder anyone! Not in all the known world I didn't!"

"But tell me why your name was written as a possible murderess?" cried Pettigrew.

"HE did it," said Cassandra. "Albus Dumbledore murdered them!"

Kingsley was taken back. "But how?"

"Plain and simple," said Cassandra, "first off, he kills my niece! I never got over that at all. I then find the other guy, and he admitted to putting in the poison that killed Joanna! But as for Irene, I knew that Dumbledore killed her because the baby said so!"

Kingsley was beyond surprised now. He said to several aurors," I want you to find and apprehend Albus Dumbledore and bring him in for questioning. Be discreet; I don't want this getting into the newspapers and I certainly do NOT want the Daily Prophet getting wind of this." And as the aurors set out, Cassandra couldn't help but wonder if her claims would be responsible for bringing down the most powerful wizard in all of England, not if he deserved it, anyway.

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. Pettigrew's quote about Jacquel's conception seems to echo through each of my Harry Potter fanfics. We will never truly know who her father is, nor will it be revealed to us at all.

2. Kirk encounters a woman named Primrose who seems to know his true name is Connor. What will this spell out for Kirk?

3. Seamus is known as the "black sheep" of the LeSouse-Rowes family due to several secrets and his powerful magic. He also tries to counter bad things in the wizarding world.

4. And as for Cassandra, the truth about her will be revealed in a few chapters.

Read and review; no flames allowed!

Next chapter: it's good to forget the past...


	13. Tragic Memories

_Where we last left off:_

__

And as for Jacquel, she herself had secrets to reveal and a funeral to attend...

Next, we see Jacquel at a funeral, which is being held for Nichollo, and more secrets being leaked...

* * *

The next day, Jacquel got up and a servant handed her a brown dress. Not black. Nichollo hated the color black and he forbade his employees to wear black at all. When little Jacquel came to live with him, he dyed her hair blonde and took away all her dark clothes. Jacquel was forbidden to wear pants, but she secretly wore jeans under her skirts and dresses whenever Nichollo wasn't looking.

And not only that, Jacquel didn't seem to enjoy her time with Nichollo, and things got worse when the older man had placed baby Pammy in her arms and told her to raise the baby. The next year, it was baby Chutney. But that did nothing but seal jacquel's opinion that Nichollo was nothing more than a cruel man Dumbledore apparently hired to destroy her life.

Within a few hours, Jacquel found herself standing at a grave site. Nichollo's funeral was being held and few people, all of them relatives, were there. As a pries read the final rites, Jacquel found herself remembering the older man with so much bitterness as she could, if not outright hatred. She remembered that there had been little to no interaction between them; she had been placed with a nanny as soon as she came. Sam and Safie came soon after, and Amelya was hired as their nanny.

Lucius frowned. At length, he had attended the funeral, hoping to catch Jacquel, but he was in the back and they never saw each other or spoke. But he did hear some people saying, "I don't know why she's even here; there was no love lost between them. It would have been better if she didn't come at all. Who would want to attend his funeral anyway?"

At that, Lucius said, "You would."

The man said, "What I meant to say was that Nichollo Trichenberg was not a man worth knowing."

"Why?" asked a woman.

"He was born of an incestuous relationship, married a woman when it was against the law; committed adultery on a number of occasions; after his wife's death, he took up with a mentally unstable woman, with whom he had that deformed second Jennifer; and then he dumped his last two children Jennifer and Chandler on his little cousin. Why should she be here?" said the same man.

"I don't have a choice," Jacquel said, shocking everyone. "Nichollo was the last living relative I knew and even then that was not enough. Now, I'm completely alone, just like Dumbledore wanted me to be." Lucius smiled. This was his chance; expose himself as Jacquel's father and then bring down the headmaster. Jacquel continued, "So now what do I do with myself? I have no one left now who can help me; I'm completely alone. What can I do now?"

"Maybe leave this pathetic country, cut your hair, change your name, and go live in the States," said the man. "There is no place here for orphans like you, especially if the old man wishes to enslave you to the oldest wizard he knows."

"So I see," said Jacquel. "But what is your name?"

"Jonathan Gipson," said Jonathan. "My father was his wife's cousin, Lisa. My sister Lara was abused when she was not that much older than you. She was raped daily until her body gave out and she died whenshe was just 17 years old. But I know I can save you from her fate."

"You can save her?" Lucius said. "Well, you're a bit too late, Gipson, because she is already lost. She was lost since the day her mother was killed and she was sent here. Miss Jacquelyn Claire Ulrich wasn't meant to exist, but she does. And if you had wanted to save her from being raped, then you should have been here when she was 14 years old."

They both stared at her and Jacquel nodded. She said, "But it's not rape if I consented to it. Callie loves me and I love him. There's nothing you can do to change that."

Gipson stared at her and said, "Love? Hah! You know nothing of love!"

"I do," said Jacquel. "Love is not caring if there is anything wrong with someone, but just loving them the way they are."

Lucius smirked and said, "You are very wise, Miss Romanov. But the citizens of Mobleyshire will have to disagree with you. You may have fooled yourself into thinking that he loves you, but deep in your heart you know that that is a lie. He is incapable of love. He tricked you by claiming that he loved you and you handed yourself over to him with very little regard for your future or safety..."

"What if I would never have a future?" Jacquel cried out. "What if Dumbledore made it so that I would never have a life after my 15th birthday? I can't just let my family name die out; someone needs to carry the name."

"I don't blame you," said Gipson. "You are following obligations to reproduce and bring new life into the world. But the father of the baby is someone I don't agree that you should be with."

Jacquel gasped in horror as the reality of her relationship with Callie hit home. She had nothing else to say as the ground reached up to cradle her as she fainted.

Seamus sighed as he went to answer the door. There were four children there; three he knew. "Megan? Lydia? Seamus?" He cried out. "Why are you here?"

"They took dad!" Adair cried out.

"Who?" cried Seamus.

"Bellatrix took dad!" said Lidie. "She took him and hid him away!"

"I see," said Seamus and he led the children into his house. "I guess this means we'll call his faithful knights and they'll save him."

"They can't," said the younger Seamus. "Bellatrix threatened them."

"Well then," the older man said. "I knew no good would come from me trying to hide Sean from the wizarding world, not with bad things happening all the time there. But nonetheless, I fear it's time the truth about your brothers must come out." He beckoned to two boys who were standing in the hallway. They had gray eyes, dark hair, and tanned skin. "Your brothers, Quinston and Caspian Black," Seamus said. "They are a bit older than your cousin Stacey, and that's saying a lot."

Aslan said, "Well, you guys go ahead; I have a life to save." She quickly took off without so much as a second glance.

And as for Petunia, she had recovered from the spell Mrs. Weasley had put on her. But that seemed to not be enough to make her happy; her son Dudley had disappeared with that strange woman and Harry and he was probably being tormented by that dratted redheaded family.

Seamus then said, "We shall now be departing and going to find that father of yours..."

Just then, JamieLynn ran into the room, saying, "Is it true Uncle Sean was kidnapped?"

"It's very true, dear," said Seamus. "That's why we're going to rescue him. now get your things; I'm going to see if I can secure your father's future so you can go home. Now, off we go!"

He grabbed his robes and wand and walked off with the kids following him. Little did they know that their grandfather was about to answer some very tough questions about their father and uncle...

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. In almost any fanfiction story (except for a few), Jacquel had been dating a disabled young man named Cadwallader Gruven, who was a childhood friend. But the city of Mobleyshire doesn't seem to agree with them being together and in most stories, Callie is falsely accused of raping Jacquel and executed.

2. Nichollo's story seems to affect Jacquel's choices in life, such as her (forced) decision to adopt Pammy and Chutney.

3. Lucius decides to expose Dumbledore's crimes to the wizarding world.

4. Seamus (Sean's father) is preparing to confront Lucius regarding Sean and Jacquel.

Read and review; no flames allowed!

Next chapter: a baby is born...


	14. Another Mouth to Feed

_Where we last left off:_

______

"What if I would never have a future?" Jacquel cried out. "What if Dumbledore made it so that I would never have a life after my 15th birthday? I can't just let my family name die out; someone needs to carry the name."

"I don't blame you," said Gipson. "You are following obligations to reproduce and bring new life into the world. But the father of the baby is someone I don't agree that you should be with."

Jacquel gasped in horror as the reality of her relationship with Callie hit home. She had nothing else to say as the ground reached up to cradle her as she fainted.

Next, more secrets leak out and Jacquel must deal with an ugly truth regarding herself...

* * *

Harry seemed to grow weaker and weaker; the pregnancy seemed to take a toll on his body. The Weasleys, worried about him, had him rushed to Saint Mungo's. Petunia was informed of the news and she too feared for his health. Harry himself had shut down and refused to speak. He had lost a good amount of weight and refused meals, eating only when prodded.

Jacquel too woke up in the hospital; Saint Christian's was the hospital where Nichollo had been treated when the house was blown to bits. She had fainted after Nichollo's burial and had to be taken to the hospital with severe stomach pains. But what very few people knew that she was actually pregnant. Not even Harry, Ron, or Hermione knew about the pregnancy. But Dumbledore found out and he was not very happy to hear about that, and he tried to force Jacquel to get an abortion. She refused and the pregnancy continued without any more interference from the headmaster.

Pettigrew frowned as he was questioned further about his relationship with Jill McGuire; many people had come to believe that Jill had been very abusive towards Pettigrew and he went crazy as a result. Rumors also spread about Pettigrew and his alleged relationship with Cassandra Mobley, who was found to be the granddaughter of Seamus LeSouse Rowes. Cassandra was a bit tight-lipped about her grandmother's identity even though it was believed that Seamus himself had given birth to her mother, Wendy.

Lucius sat calmly as he answered some very tough questions from the nurse attending to Jacquel. "I know what you are about to ask me," he said, "but this isn't a very good time to ask me about her father. She's under a lot of stress as it were."

Jonathan Gipson was also there, and he frowned, remembering the day his nephew and niece had been born and his sister died, after years of beatings and abuse from a relative who disliked her. But he had one question on his mind: was Jacquel Romanov going to die the way Lara died? Would she live to see her new baby?

Cassandra said to the woman interviewing her, "I don't recall anything, except when I was born up to the time I gave birth to Casper and Solaris and gave them up for adoption..."

"So you have no memories of how long you were locked in that place?" the woman asked.

"No," said Cassandra.

"Miss Mobley," she asked, "did you spend a long time in a mental hospital?"

"I cannot recall," said Cassandra. "As I have said before, I gave up the children to keep Daphne away from them and because I believed that Pettigrew was dead..."

"So he is the father of your children?"

"Yes."

Jacquel was awake, and in a strange place. A hospital. She never did care for hospitals, even though it seemed that every summer, she was rushed to Saint Christian's for allergies to pollen and surprisingly, vegetables. She was found to have Oral Allergy Syndrome, which meant she had been getting very ill whenever she even took one sniff of a vegetable that had been growing in the gardens of the mansion.

But now, she was in the hospital again, and this time, it was for a baby. A baby she didn't even know she was having. That was, until she had to fight with Dumbledore to keep it.

Petunia said, "So what exactly happened to him?"

Dudley said, "He got sick, mom. Very sick. Harry's in bed. No one's allowed to see him except his family."

That made Petunia very happy; she could go visit Harry without the Weasleys interfering. She walked into his room and saw him lying in bed, hooked to various machines and a fetal monitor, which was checking the progress of the developing baby. The sight of poor Harry laying there like that made her cry.

Cassandra was still being questioned, having admitted that she was with Pettigrew and her children Casper and Solaris were the children of Peter Pettigrew. The woman said to her, "So you have had issues with your stepmother?"

"I never did like Daphne Grindelwald," Cassandra cried out. "To me, she was a money-stealing whore who hurt people when she didn't get her way. I mean, even my grandmother hated her, and he fought to get me away from that terrible woman. I only wished he could have gotten Maverick away from her as well, or else he wouldn't be dead."

The woman nodded; Cassandra had a brother named Nicholas Alexander Mobley, who had been her father's second child with that villainess Daphne Grindelwald-Sinclair; everyone called the baby Maverick for short. When Maverick was just 8 years old, Cassandra had gotten married to a man named Michael Sterling and they had twin daughters named Ginger and Twila. One night, Maverick was staying at Cassandra's townhouse when he disappeared. The next morning, he had been found dead near the River Thames.

Everyone was shocked to hear of the death of Maverick Mobley. Cassandra grew angry and blamed Michael for her brother's death. She promptly divorced him and took the girls. Cassandra's stepmother committed suicide upon hearing about her youngest child's death and Cassandra's father died later that month.

Harry did not wake up or respond when Petunia asked him what was wrong. No one knew what was wrong with him, nor did the Weasleys answer any questions regarding Harry when they were asked questions about his condition.

Gipson too had been questioned about who the father of Jacquel Romanov was. The story he dropped was that his cousin, Richard Gilliam, may have fathered Jacquel while he going through a terrible divorce from his wife Myrna, the mother of their children Brett, Wyatt, and Claudette. But the divorce was called off after Myrna's father intervened and ordered Richard to leave Irene and Jacquelyn and return to his family. But Richard refused to return to his wife and instead left the country soon after.

Lucius smiled; he was very interested in how that story was turning out. Now that he could easily expose and force a man to acknowledge his daughter and bring Dumbledore to his knees. But what of his son Draco? And there was the matter of Sean Michael Black for him to deal with; he didn't want Sean getting off so easily.

Draco frowned as he came into Jacquel's room. He said, "Well, this is odd."

"Like what?" Jacquel cried out.

"You never told me you were having a baby!" Draco cried out.

"Why should I?" cried Jacquel. "I mean, this would have been a bit scandalous if the news broke out when we were at Hogwarts. Nichollo would have been slammed for being such a terrible guardian, not that that wasn't a lie to begin with; no parent would force a 9-year-old girl to adopt a baby. But the sad thing was that even if I was some sort of an orphan, I had the right to live as a teenager. And if I wanted a boyfriend, when who were they to stop me?"

Draco frowned as he let Jacquel's tirade sink in; he never realized that Jacquel was trying to live her life as a normal 14-year-old teenaged witch, who wanted a life normal teenagers took for granted. But the boyfriend she got was a mentally disabled 16-year-old boy named Cadwallader Gruven, who had been a childhood friend. And now she was pregnant with their child.

He then said, "But why would it be so scandalous? I mean, I know some other teens who got pregnant and no news broke out about them. Why you?"

Jacquel said, "Well, first off, the laws of Mobleyshire forbade any relationship with a disabled person; anyone who has been found to have engaged in such a relationship will be ordered to admit that they have been manipulated and lied to and then sent to rehab to discover why they allowed themselves to be lied to. Second, I have been known as the orphaned daughter of two people who don't really exist and being raised by Nichollo, so that isn't going to look good in my book. #3, well, we don't know what it's going to hold for me once I become an adult and I need to contribute to society instead of being supported by it; that's no way for a person to live. And #4, don't even get me started on my father..."

The healer had just finished examining Harry and was now speaking to the Weasleys, Petunia, and Dudley. She said, "I'm very sorry, but I don't think Mr. Potter is going to live much longer." Petunia gasped in horror; she had no idea that something was wrong with Harry at all. She had recalled the many times she and Vernon had to bring Harry to the doctor, especially under threats from various teachers and neighbors. But the doctors could find nothing wrong with the boy most times. But this time, something wasn't very good from what the healer had just said.

"Harry here has something that has caused his body to stop functioning properly," said the healer. "We're not sure what it is, but it's causing all essential body organs to fail. The way I see it, he's not going to live to see Christmas." She sighed and said, "Harry seems like he's a great kid; I'm sorry if this is causing you any pain." She walked off, leaving two families to grieve.

Cassandra told about after her brother's death, how she feared that Daphne was going to harm her two infant daughters, so she hid them with a family friend and went about, hiding her identity and helping muggles who were the victims of the first Voldemort war. She also managed to get Peter Pettigrew away from his girlfriend Jill McGuire and save Sean from the Dark Lord himself. There had been some persistent rumors that Daphne was still alive despite her suicide and Cassandra, fearing for the lives of her second twins, gave birth to them and secretly put them up for adoption.

Jacquel gasped as she was about to go on a tirade about her father. "Get a doctor in here NOW!" she ordered Draco. As he quickly rushed out of the room, Jacquel gasped again as she held onto the rails. The baby she had been hiding inside her body for 6 1/4 months quickly popped out of her body despite its mother's efforts to wait until a doctor arrived. When Draco returned with a nurse, the baby was already crying.

"Uuuuggghhhh!" he cried out. "So the baby is born and no one but you is around to see it?"

"Well," said Jacquel, "it's better that she be born with little to no fanfare than to be born with practically everyone and their mother watching. It's bad publicity for all of us." She reached out and picked up the baby. "Well," she said. "It's a girl. Which is too bad for me because that's all I'm ever going to be."

She then thought about Pammy and Chutney; the children were at home being watched by a nanny. What would they say if she told them they were getting a new sister? What would Nichollo have said if he found out about the baby?

Lucius smirked as he watched the Weasleys cry over Harry's impending death; that would be another thing for him to expose to the rest of the wizarding world. Not if there wasn't anything he had to answer to, as far as an angry Seamus LeSouse- Rowes was concerned...

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. Oral Allergy Syndrome is a very real disease in which the person is allergic to certain raw fruits, vegetables, seeds, spices and nuts and can suffer some mild to serious conditions. Source: www. calgaryallergy .ca / Articles / English / Oral_Food_Allergy. htm

2. Another man is claimed to be the father of Jacquel Romanov. I mean, this seems to be getting ridiculous now. Will the real father of this girl PLEASE come forward?

3. In most stories that I write, Jacquel has a daughter named Delicia, and she is born early. But in this story, she has a huge part to play, especially where Jacquel's future is concerned...

Read and review; no flames allowed!

Next chapter: No Light Lies Outside The House...


	15. Confessions from a Dark Bedroom

_Where we last left off:_

______

She then thought about Pammy and Chutney; the children were at home being watched by a nanny. What would they say if she told them they were getting a new sister? What would Nichollo have said if he found out about the baby?

Lucius smirked as he watched the Weasleys cry over Harry's impending death; that would be another thing for him to expose to the rest of the wizarding world. Not if there wasn't anything he had to answer to, as far as an angry Seamus LeSouse- Rowes was concerned...

Next, Seamus confronts Lucius, Aslan finds out something about Jill, Kirk discovers who his kidnapper really is, and Petunia admits who the father of Dudley truly is...

* * *

Seamus walked out the door with his grandchildren following him. He was going to confront Lucius regarding his son, Sean. But he had more than just questions for the wizard. He wanted to know what made Lucius decide to torture Sean in that way.

And if Lucius lied, then there would be hell to pay.

Later that day, Lucius met with Seamus in the older man's study. He said, "Lucius, I know you have had something to do with my son and his...strangeness. I know about the girls and Seamus. I know you have had something to do with them. Will you do whatever it takes to save your own bloody ass, as usual?"

"You know I will," said Lucius."

Then I will not reveal that about you and my son," said Seamus, "but I'm not finished with you yet. You have exploited the effects of my family curse for your own gain. Narcissa has discovered the truth about the children, who are my grandchildren. But I will make sure she keeps it quiet. And besides, even if she did, who would believe her?"

"I would," said Lucius. "Narcissa is my wife. We take care of each other as husbands and wives should. But she was feeling bitter over Regulus's death and she wanted to punish Sean. So she asked me to make sure that Sean never left the mansion."

"Now I understand," said Seamus, "but can you please tell her that Regulus's death was not Sean's fault? If there is anyone to blame, it would be Dumbledore. He's the reason why my life has been messed up. He and that Grindelwald both. They ruined my life in more ways than one. I made sure that Dumbledore didn't corrupt my children or grandchildren. So in all I have ever done was make sure that they would never be hurt by that wicked man."

Lucius smiled and said, "You will be revealing the truth about him, very soon, I hope?"

"I will," said Seamus as he stood up and left.

Lucius frowned as he looked at Jacquel and the baby. He didn't have much of an idea about Jacquel's home life, and yet, he was just as shocked as everyone else was. He knew he had to have a word with Jacquel about this. She just didn't have a child so easily, not even if she was forced to adopt, which had been twice.

The baby was fast asleep in her crib when the older man stepped into the room. Jacquel was sitting up in bed sewing a blanket and wondering about her future. He said, "You do know it is illegal for a young woman of your age to be raising a child."

"Why do you say that?" said Jacquel.

"Why do you ruin your own life?" said Lucius.

"Because I hate it," Jacquel snapped. "It's terrible! Do you think that I actually LIKE the way my life is going right now? Having to dress up as some kind of fairy princess when I could be a regular teenager? Normal teenagers have to worry about their grades and clothes and friends and dealing with their parents. I don't get that luxury; some creepy old man decided to screw up my life! I had to fight to get what I wanted, and that was never easy! But now that I have Delicia, I can finally stop trying to be like every other teenager and grow up!"

Lucius said, "Very well, princess. But still, there is a man who wants to find his daughter, and I see before me a young woman who still needs a father. You are no more of an adult as you are now, even if you have been the most mature person that I know; you're even more mature than that know-it-all brat Granger. But you are forgetting how old you are."

Jacquel flipped a strand of gray from her hair. "I'm over 30 years old," she snapped as she pulled out several more gray hairs from her head.

"Fifteen and already going gray," Lucius frowned as he stared at Jacquel. "You are far too young to handle any of life's problems." He grabbed at Jacquel's hands and said, "The gray hairs will go away as soon as you find your true family."

"But I have my true family," Jacquel cried out. "it's just me and Delicia. I don't need anyone else."

"You need your father," said Lucius. "Why would deny yourself the chance to meet a man who helped bring you into the world?"

"My mother brought me into the world," Jacquel, "and where is my father? He wasn't there! He was NEVER there! But what about you, Lucius? You showed up at every opportunity, uninvited, unexpected, and a complete jerk at every stage of my entire life!"

"Oh, but I WAS there, wasn't I?" Lucius retorted. "You know, Jacquelyn, a father isn't a man who creates a child; any man can create a child and bring them into the world, but it takes a man much more to actually raise that child and make them the person they are today. So this Richard Gilliam jerk isn't worth being your father, and I am. And you know something? He's not even in this room right now, enjoying his new granddaughter. I can't wait to see the look on Gipson's face when I next see him; that man isn't even worth being a father!"

He stood up and laughed, "I raised her, I kept an eye on her, I shwed up at every stage of her life; that's what makes a father, Gipson! You can take that to the bank and walk away knowing that he wasn't Jacquel's father; it was ME all along! So there!"

Little did they know that Gipson was listening the whole time. He didn't like Lucius and his apparent wealth and the fact that he had raised Jacquel. He had to get revenge...

Aslan sighed and headed back home; another person's life was at stake. When she got there, Briana said, "Good thing you got in quick, mother has lost her mind! She pushed dad down the stairs!"

"Oh, did she?" cried Aslan.

"She did," said Briana. "First she started screaming at dad about Marya and then when dad tried to speak, she grabbed him and threw him down the stairs."

"So is he...you know...dead?" Aslan cried out. She wasn't really concerned with Brian Griswold; she never did like the Griswold family and lived apart from them since her guardian's death several years earlier.

Denver said, "Well, there is no word yet on whether or not he is alive. But we must not give up!"

Jillian said, "We shall all go sit in a corner and cry our eyes out!"

And with the three siblings crying in a corner of the room, Aslan stood up and went straight to her room. She quickly took off her clothes and switched to a pink dress and shoes. She also took out a flat iron and quickly straightened her blond hair. And after arranging her hair and putting on bangles, Aslan walked out the door and headed for the hospital.

At the hospital, Marya sat crying at Brian's bedside, but most people thought she was just pretending. They had had it in their minds that she was a spoiled brat who didn't care about the other children in the Griswold family. Jill had ordered Brian to send her away, but Brian made her move into the pool house with Aslan.

But Marya did love Brian, but not as much as Jill loved Aslan. Both girls didn't get along even though they lived together in the pool house, and they were rejected by the other's parents.

Jill was also at the hospital; but she wasn't playing the part of the distraught wife. She was standing in the hallway, not noticing or caring as one of the nurses told her the extent of Brian's injuries; he had broken an arm and cracked several ribs, and a crack in his spine could leave him paralyzed from the waist down. Jill smiled, thinking that with Brian's death, she could collect his insurance and send Marya away. Even better, she could break up the marriage of Lucius Malfoy and marry him, becoming the rich wife that she had always wanted to be since her childhood, when her family was stripped of its fortune and her father died in a poverty-stricken hospital several years later.

But there were three things for her to take care of, and they consisted of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Sean Michael Black, and Marya Griswold...

Kirk gasped as he saw the place where his kidnapper had taken him. It was a huge castle located several miles from the English coastline. This massive castle, built of cream-colored stone and set near the sea, had once belonged to a grouchy duchess. It contains a vast library and appeared to be overcrowded. It is approached by a narrow dirt road. Nearby is a bustling mining town in which there is a reliable well.

The girl took off her hood and said, "Connor, you must know who you really are."

Kirk frowned and said, "And why should I listen to you? You're a stranger! I should never talk to strangers!"

"I know who you are, Connor," said the girl.

"No you don't," Kirk snapped. "And why the heck are you calling me Connor?"

"Your name is Connor Raven Kirkwood Matheson," said the girl. "And I should know, because my name is Primrose Panini Matheson."

"Panini?" Kirk gasped.

"My mother liked eating panini soup when she was pregnant with me," said Primrose. "But enough about that. You must meet the master and he will explain some things to you that I don't even know."

She then dragged Kirk to a room. It's a expansive room, but quite brightly lit. The walls are carefully wallpapered in utilitarian grey, broken up by delicate, pea green curtains on the windows.

There was a man sitting on the throne in the back of the room. This gentleman reminds you of a cobra waiting to strike. He has wide green eyes. His thick, straight, brown hair is short and is worn in an artistic, bizarre style. He's got five o'clock shadow. He is very short and has a graceful build. His skin is deeply-tanned. He has knobby ears and a small mouth. His wardrobe is severe, and is mostly white and purple.

He said, "You have returned, Primrose. And who is this young man with you?"

"His name is Connor Michael Matheson," said Primrose, "the youngest son of Anthony and Elizabeth Matheson. Or he was, until Elizabeth tried to kill me and she took my older brother Mark and disappeared without a trace."

Drake Aeon nodded as he stared at Primrose; he had rescued her from a mental institution when she was seven years old and even more helpless than a crippled person. He and his group trained her and it seemed to heal her. As well as make her angry and hell-bent on getting revenge against a woman who had tried to destroy her.

Drake said, "We shall tell Connor the truth about his mother. But for now, he must rest, for he has had a hard night." Kirk frowned, knowing that Primrose wasn't finished with him just yet...

Petunia said, "Well, since we're all here, I know why Harry is dying." They all stared at her. "It's because of me."

"You?" cried Arthur.

"I knew it!" cried his wife. "But whatever for?"

Petunia said, "When Harry was 4 years old, the doctors told us that he only had a few years left to live; he had a heart problem that was untreatable, even with magic. Vernon and I were very distraught and we tried to do everything for him, such as taking him to carnivals and the zoo and even to the beach; we reminded ourselves that he could die at any moment."

"And does he know?" said Arthur.

"I did," Harry said, shocking everyone. "When I was 8 years old, I knew that I didn't have much longer to live. That's why I was extremely reluctant to go to Hogwarts. But if Dumbledore finds out that I was dying of heart disease, he'd go insane."

Hermione took out a book and read, "Harry has Morbid Heart, a debilitating disease which attacks the heart and enlarges it, leaving it weak and vulnerable. Side effects include blurred vision, difficulty breathing, painful rashes, disorientation, loss of hearing, high fever, not to mention an enlarged heart with thick blood flowing through it."

"Can it be treated?" Mrs. Weasley asked hopefully.

"The disease usually affects people between the ages of 13-15 years old," Hermione continued reading. "It is incurable and untreatable. It is very rare for a person with this disease to live to see their 16th birthday."

Mrs. Weasley grew angry and slapped the book out of Hermione's hand. "You liar!" she screamed.

"But it's true," said Hermione. "I had an older sister named Anna; she died of that disease when I was 9 years old; she was 17."

SLAP! In a moment, Hermione found herself rubbing her injured cheek. "You selfish girl!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "You will retract that story; there is no heart disease, and you never had a sister named Anna!"

"That's enough!" Ron yelled as he rushed to defend Hermione. "Harry's dying and there's nothing we can do to save him! He is going to die! And when he dies, there is no way we can bring him back! Harry Potter is going to die!"

Everyone looked at him, shocked at what they had just heard. Petunia and Harry nodded. It was true; Harry Potter was going to die.

Cassandra sat there, wondering what was going on. So far, no one had told her anything. She did sit up and drink some water, but that was to an extant of everything.

After a while, she looked up and saw Laura McAllistar, the same woman who had questioned her when he was brought in earlier that day. Laura said, "Don't you worry, Miss Mobley, it'll be over soon."

"When will it all end?" Cassandra cried. "Will people learn that keeping secrets is wrong and secrets always have a way of getting out?" she looked at Laura and said, "I am old. Much older than I look. I am tired of being kicked around, cheated, and lied to."

"When were you born?" Laura asked.

"August 8, 1954," said Cassandra, "Which means I am officially 41 years old." She pulled out a strand of gray hair. Laura said, "You have been locked away since 1983?"

"Anything before that I have forgotten, except the names of my parents and brother and my children," Cassandra said. She glanced at the few wrinkles that were beginning to form on her face. "I have become an old woman in captivity and there is no way to restore my youth; not even this youth-obsesed culture can help me."

Laura nodded and walked off. Cassandra knew in her heart that she was getting old and the years that she had lost in that place were cruel to her and brought about her premature aging. Several streaks of gray was in her hair and wrinkles were forming on her face. But she wasn't done living yet; she would have to deal with the people who put her in that terrible place and try to free some of the other people who had been put there and reunite them with their families.

Sean looked up and saw a dark shadow in his room. He had no idea who or what it was, but it appeared that someone had come to rescue him. Bellatrix and Rastaban had stepped out the door and Narcissa was nowhere to be seen. The baby inside him was torturing him and he was about to just give up.

Mobley reached out and climbed through the window; nothing could him back or stop him form getting to Sean. "I'm here to rescue you!" Mobley yelled.

"Mobley?" Sean cried out.

"No threat can stop me from gettng to you," said Mobley as he picked Sean up. "Now lets get you out of here before they come back!"

And as the two men escaped, Serena, Darla, Rachel, and Alec were watching them. They remembered Lordbane's orders: In order to free themselves from the Puppetmaster, they would have to kill Jacquel Romanov. The kids had racked their brains in trying to come up with an alternative method, but his orders were clear.

"We'll have to become killers," said Darla. They all looked at her. "We have to kill Jacquel Romanov."

Back to Jill and Marya; both women were standing in line for a drink at the coffee shop. They were a few ways from the hospital. Aslan was on her way to the hospital as well, but for a different reason.

"And why are you here?" Marya snapped as she saw Aslan. "Do you have any idea that you have left me alone to deal with her? That witch is trying to get rid of me!"

"Oh Aslan dear, you do know that Marya is lying," Jill said.

"Oh, I'll believe that when flying purple Pegasuses show up and the clouds turn psychedelic and we can ride the," Aslan said smartly. "And now, I am beginning to believe that you are trying to get rid of Marya. The question is, why?"

Jill sighed and said, "Ok, so I was trying to get rid of Brian and take everything he has. I then planned to kill off Marya and Narcissa Malfoy and marry her husband..."

"I knew you wrote those naughty letters!" Marya cried out. "I'm telling Draco everything!"

"And will you tell him that I'm planning to get rid of him as well? and that Sean Michael brat along with him?" Jill said.

"I heard that!" Draco snapped as he showed up with Jacquel and the baby. "But it is too bad, because there are scores of people everywhere and most of them have heard everything that you have said."

Jacquel nodded and said, "Well, I believe that Lucius knocked you up and you wanted to marry him and you wanted to break up his marriage."

"What do you know?" Jill yelled.

"Marya told us everything," said Draco.

"I heard everything," Narcissa said as she came with Ernest. "You tried to steal my husband from me! You murdered Jacquelyn's nanny. You blew up the mansion after the owner refused to give you what you wanted. You have murdered scores of innocent people and left their families to mourn. So to say, you're a rat!"

Many people gasped as they took in what they had just heard. Jill gasped as she was being taken away by aurors. But it wasn't over, not as far as Lucius was concerned...

Bellatrix and Rastaban had decided to get revenge on Nichollo's family. They claimed that Nichollo had ruined their family when he killed Rudolphus. But Nichollo's only survivng relatives were Jacquel Romanov, Pammy and Chutney. They were all under the age of 30 and childless. Except Jacquel, who had a daughter named Delicia.

The little family was back in the mansion; the place had been cleaned up and restored, but the place was forever sealed off and none of the servants dared to return to that room.

But Jacquel walked into the room and soon found herself facing two mad wizards.

Bellatrix said, "Well, well, well, what have we here? A girl, who's not even what I've heard about?"

"I'm just Jacquel Romanov, thank you very much," said Jacquel.

"Odd," said Rastaban. "I was expecting a pretty princess, not a girl who's going gray and getting...wrinkles!" he screamed and threw himself to the ground in terror.

"Don't be too scared of me," said Jacquel. "I'll start looking better when this all ends and I can get back to my old life. And besides, there's someone who has something to say to you. If you let me, I'll take you to her and you can hear what she has to say."

And after asking a servant to keep an eye on the children, Jacquel and Bellatrix managed to capture Rastaban and leave the mansion. It wasn't over yet, because there were a few things for them to wrap up.

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. Well, this is the longest chapter I have written so far, but the last two chapters will be even longer as I prepare to tie up loose ends and give the lowdown on what happens to everyone in the story.

2. Petunia's secret about Harry has been revealed and Molly didn't handle it very well. (as far as we all know, Molly wants Harry to marry Ginny and NOT die of some heart disease) Let's see how well Molly can handle Petunia's other secret.

3. Kirk's family history will be revealed in the next chapter.

4. Cassandra will reunite with her children and confront her former husband...and possibly Mobley.

5. Jacquel could meet her death at the hands of Serena, Darla, Rachel, and Alec in the next chapter.

Read and review; flames and flamers will be destroyed!

Next Chapter: An Incomplete Defeat...


	16. Final Victory

_Where we last left off:_

______

"Don't be too scared of me," said Jacquel. "I'll start looking better when this all ends and I can get back to my old life. And besides, there's someone who has something to say to you. If you let me, I'll take you to her and you can hear what she has to say."

And after asking a servant to keep an eye on the children, Jacquel and Bellatrix managed to capture Rastaban and leave the mansion. It wasn't over yet, because there were a few things for them to wrap up.

Next, secrets and liars are exposed as a young boy prepares to die.

* * *

They say that one person's victory is another person's defeat. But for one girl, victory meant true family; and for one man, defeat meant pain and humiliation, as well as a jail sentence for an unimaginable crime. For one young boy, it meant a peaceful end to a painful life; for one family, it meant utter defeat and ruined dreams.

Here's how it all went down...

Drake and Lordbane, along with several other men, were sitting in the throne room. Primrose and Kirk were standing before them. There were questions to be answered.

Lordbane said, "Hello, young Connor, we are Order of the Sienna Jewel. We are students of the Quigong Astrology. My name is Comet Lordbane, the Elder Seer, and I believe you have already met Drake Aeon. Now let me introduce you to the others; meet River Raintiger, Albion Violetcurse, Amber Tomemagic, Melody Chastity, Harmony Maverick, Hunter Ravendread, Magus Gale, Dirk Aeon, Angel Clashedge, Axe Runecomet, Jasmine Steelkiller, and Spirit Noblekiller."

The above named people cloaked in dark robes waved to Kirk. He nodded. Lordbane said, "The reason you are here is because we know something about you that you don't know yourself." Kirk frowned as Lordbane continued, "You were born Connor Michael Matheson to Anthony and Elizabeth Matheson in Portland, Maine on March 9, 1980. Your brother was named Mark Anthony and your sister was named Primrose Panini. Your mother was a very cold and bad-tempered woman, and one day she choked Primrose to death in a rage. She then vanished without a trace.

"Anthony took Mark and left Maine, changing their names to Joseph and Devon and they lived in Ottawa, Canada. Lindsey disappeared and hasn't been seen since that day. But thanks to Primrose, we have found out where she lived, who she was living with, and more importantly, what had happened to young Connor," said Drake.

"But what happened, and why are you guys here?" cried Kirk.

"We are here to find Elizabeth Ravencraft and bring her to justice," said Drake. "You do know that it is against the rules of our society to help and assist a murderer, and Elizabeth has murdered young Primrose. Autistic or no, that was a very serious crime which killed a child and angered a community, not to mention it hurt a young boy and it tore a family apart. Young Connor has never met his father and brother and will never get to meet his sister. That is why we must find Lindsey and deliver her the only thing she deserves...DEATH!"

"Death?" cried Kirk. "But she's my..."

He paused. For all his 15 years, Kirk had never exactly referred to Lindsey as his mother; they had never had a decent relationship whatsoever. Kirk lived apart from the rest of the family in a pool house and never came into much contact with his siblings. He also didn't have any relationship with Adair, Lidie, Seamus, or Sean for that matter.

But when Lindsey was arrested, Kirk could see that the life he had created for himself wasn't worth living at all and he should have left home years earlier.

Lindsey was dragged into the castle by Cloud Stormgod and Dawn Slayer. She wasn't too happy with being dragged away from her home and family, and she was upset to discover that Adair, Lidie, and Seamus were not her children at all. But things would surely get worse when she discovered who was behind her arrest...

Jill frowned as she sat in the interrogation room. Everyone else was talking, not knowing what to do next. Aslan and Draco stood by the door next to Narcissa. Ernest nodded as he sat by Marya.

Jennifer Calderon stood at the table, dressed in her auror's robes, with her red hair tied in a bun and an angry look on her face. "Jill Chrystal McGuire-Griswold," said Jennifer with anger in her voice. "So you are the person behind the July 9th firebombing of Ulrich Manor? Not to mention an extramarital affair with a married man and the abuse of your stepdaughter Gwendolyn Griswold. The severity of your crimes has affected your own children. Your selfish behavior has destroyed both your marriage and that of Lucius Malfoy's. You have alienated your daughters and son and pushed away any other person who could have helped you..."

"That is enough, Auror Calderon," said Kingsley. He stood up and said, "We have gone through an unfortunate summer filled with unnecessary deaths and hardships and pain and it's all because of you."

Aslan stared at Jill; they had never had much of a decent relationship and Aslan was forced to live in the pool house by Brian when she first arrived at the Griswold house. But now that they were at this point, Aslan had something to say to her mother.

"Why, Jill?"

"Why what?" Jill cried out.

"Why have you done this?" Aslan cried out.

Jill looked at Aslan and said, "I knew my marriage to Brian Griswold was a mistake and I never should have brought Briana, Denver, and Jillian into the world..."

"You said they were all..."mistakes"?" Aslan cried in horror.

"You are the only little girl I ever wanted," said Jill. "I never understood you, nor were we able to have a decent relationship. But I wanted to change that with a marriage to a decent and rich man, and to bring my only begotten child into a better life than I had lived when I was your age."

"What happened when you were 14?" Aslan asked.

Jill sighed and said, "When I was 14 years old, my father was stripped of his fortune and we lost everything. I was once the richest girl in all of Wizarding Ireland. I was even betrothed to the Wizarding Prince of Ireland at one point. I was in love with one of the member of Hogwarts's Fab Four..."

"Hogwarts's Fab Four?" Aslan cried out.

"They consisted of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter," said Jill. "It was Peter that I had loved. We loved each other until my father, your grandfather, was stripped of his fortune when an angry squib woman claimed that her illegitimate son was his and proof that he had killed his son and heir was enough to have the Ministry of Magic in Ireland take our fortune away from us. We were forced out of our nice mansion and I was expelled from Hogwarts. I was later sent to a school for poor children and my parents had to live and work in Muggle Dublin. When I was 18 years old, I met up with Peter once again, but he pushed me aside, not wanting to have anything to do with me. I was determined to regain my wealth and status and Peter would love me once again."

"But why would you want to hurt people?" Aslan cried out.

Jill said, "I got all sorts of potions and poisoned Peter, which resulted in Princeton and Olivia's births and my father died soon after, a broken man. The Irish Ministry took my children and forbade me to bear any more children. I left Dublin and moved to London. The second time, I had you and this time, I was determined not to lose you, so I claimed that Brian Griswold was your father and we were married. But that was a bad move, as he took you and handed you to some relative of his and took me to Denver, Colorado, where we had Briana, Denver, and Jillian. But by the time we returned to London, you were passed around from relative to relative, not being able to connect or bond with anyone except an old lady who took you in, only to die a few years later.

"But when you showed up, Brian wanted nothing to do with you, so he shut you up in the pool house. I determined that that had been the final straw, as he had forbidden me to look for you or even to claim you as my only begotten child. I sought to divorce him and take you and leave; then planned to ensnare a rich husband and restore us to our true glory. And even that turned out to be a bad idea, as you have seen the results..."

"Hah! A confession!" Jennifer snapped.

"I do not confess to you, only tell her the truth," Jill snapped in response. "And as for the family who destroyed my life, they'll get what's coming to them yet!"

Lucius smirked as he faced Gipson. There would be only one winner, and Lucius had no intention of losing. The two men met at Jacquel's office in the mansion; the room is sun-filled and modest. The floor is plain unfinished wood. One wall is papered in bright yellow, while the rest are a drab white. Pictures of dead relatives lined up one wall.

Gipson growled as he faced Lucius. He had overheard Lucius admitting that he could very likely be Jacquel's father. He didn't like Lucius and he wanted his cousin Richard Gilliam as Jacquel's father.

"So," Lucius had said, "I hear you may know who her father is." Gipson frowned as he stared at him. "Well, bring him in."

"Well..." Gipson began to speak, but Lucius cut him off, saying, "And where is he?"

"Richard?" Gipson frowned.

For a long time, neither man spoke, but then a servant girl came to them and said, "Richard Gilliam?"

"Yes, Martha," said Gipson. "We're talking about Richard."

"I know what happened to him," said Marsha Burke. "He's dead. He's been dead for 14 years."

"WHAT?" cried Gipson, concerned that his plans for Jacquelyn's future was about to fall through the cracks.

"Richard Gilliam is dead," said Marsha. "He's not coming back. He jumped off a cliff in 1981. His remains were recently found and they identified him using his newborn granddaughter's DNA."

Gipson gasped as Marsha explained that after being forced to return home after the failed divorce, Richard had had enough with his family. So one night after dinner, he took a walk to the cliffs behind the family home and plunged to his death. No one knew he was missing for several weeks. By then, it was too late.

"No one had seen him for months. His wife later abandoned the family and remarried, leaving the children to live with their grandfather. But who was it that led a man to take his own life and destroy his own family? It was you, Jonathan Gipson!"

"Me?" cried Gipson. "But I would never-"

"I saw how you were staring at that girl at Nichollo's funeral," Marsha said. "And since I knew what had happened to Lara, a young girl who was abused at the hands of her own brother, I had to prevent you from stealing Jacquelyn."

"How did you know?" Gipson cried out.

"My uncle knew your sister," said Marsha. "He was her English teacher, did you not know that?" Richard gasped. "And you destroyed her. I knew it was you when Lara died and her children were sent to another family, only to be returned to you. I knew you had plans for Miss Romanov, but I saw fit to disrupt them." She lit up a blue lantern, one that Nichollo kept in place for emergencies. "You murdered your sister, didn't you?" she snapped. "The same thing happened to Nichollo Trichenberg when he was a young man; he discovered who his father was after he learned of his mother's death. His uncle Wilbert was his own father! And now, the same thing has happened here, and I will make sure that you NEVER again set your eyes on her!"

Gipson fainted dead away as aurors came to collect him. He knew he had lost. Lucius smirked at him and said, "And knowing this Gilliam person, would he have allowed someone like you to be around his daughter?" He smirked again and walked off.

Jacquel frowned as she stood at a huge castle. What was she doing there? She knew something was up since the firebombing attack and something wasn't adding up.

At the door to a huge room, Jacquel spotted a dress. The dress was a white gauze gown woven with daisies. The sleeves are tight-fitting and the bouffant skirt is bedecked with frills of ribbon. Jacquel slipped the dress on, noting that it revealed her "new mom" body. New mom. She then worried about poor little Delicia and if she would live long enough to raise the baby.

Putting all worries aside, Jacquel found herself walking into the cold and dark room. The room had marble pillars and a granite altar in the middle of the room. There were no walls or a ceiling. But why was she here, she wondered to herself. Just then, she heard the sounds of four people coming from behind her. She didn't know it yet, but they were about to attempt to destroy her...

"Primrose?" Lindsey cried out as she looked upon her daughter.

"I am not your daughter," Primrose snapped as she stared at the woman who had once been her mother. "You have destroyed me when I was a child, but now I have returned to destroy you as you have destroyed me!"

Primrose could only be described as a benevolent angel. She had droopy blue eyes that are like two pools of water. Her silky, straight, midnight black hair is very long and is worn in an utilitarian style. She is short and has a curvy build. Her skin is china-white. She has a weak chin. Her wardrobe is plain, with a lot of red and violet.

But behind the face of the angel was a murdered young girl who had somehow returned to life just to exact revenge on the woman who murdered her.

"I am not Primrose Matheson," Primrose snapped. "In fact, I am a ghost who is here to avenge her unjustly death and punish the person responsible for my death."

Lindsey was shocked; this could not be her daughter. Not if she appeared to be a ghost whose sole purpose of returning was to kill the mother responsible for her daughter's death.

"But I am your mother," Lindsey protested.

"A mother doesn't destroy her child, nor does she abandon her other child," Primrose shouted back. "Or you didn't know what happened to your husband and son?"

"What happened to them?" Lindsey cried out in terror, not knowing the fate o her former husband and son.

"Such a shame they were killed in an accident last year," Primrose smiled as she recounted the accident in 1993 that had killed Anthony and Mark. Anthony had been taking his 18-year-old son home from his high school graduation when a ghostly fog caused their car to be run off the road. Many people mourned their tragic deaths and wondered why the family had to die. That being done, she then went to England and bid her time, waiting until Sean was out of the way so she could go after Lindsey.

"You killed your own father and brother?" Lindsey cried out in horror.

"They brought it upon themselves when they failed to protect me from your abuse," Primrose reacted.

"But they were family?" Lindsey cried out.

"Not if they never cared for me," Primrose shot back in anger. "I don't even think Anthony cared about me at all, or he would have tried to save me."

Kirk could no longer watch the scene of the two women arguing. He found himself fleeing from the room in pain.

Cassandra woke up; she had slept in the interrogation room. But upon hearing about Jill Griswold, she jumped up. That woman had ruined her life.

Cassandra stormed down the hall, ignoring calls from everyone as she rushed towards the room where Jill was. She was going to make that woman pay for ruining her life.

Jill was sitting in the room when Cassandra Mobley forced her way in. "Jill McGuire," Cassandra snapped in anger.

Jill gasped in horror as she saw Cassandra coming at her. "I thought you were dead!" she screamed.

"But I'm not," said Cassandra. "You ruined my life, Jill McGuire. You tried to kill me and my children. You were trying to hurt others. I wouldn't put it past you that you killed Nichollo and tried to kill his niece at that. But you failed. You are the one who has to die now."

Aslan stepped back in horror. Marya slipped out the room. The others pulled out their wands, anticipating a fight.

But the fight never happened, because Cassandra said, "I will take pity on the unborn child, but not you. Never you. You, whose family lost their fortune. You, who destroyed others in payment of your own life being destroyed. You shall spend the rest of your life in the hellhole you placed me in years earlier. You will remember the woman you hurt when you took her away from all she knew and loved. Maybe you shall die and be spared that pain."

"Or maybe she'll die a rich woman after all," said Kingsley as he stepped forward. "I've just recieved word that a man named Jonathan Gipson was arrested earlier this evening on rape, incest, and murder charges; it turned out that Elizabeth Gipson had tried to pass him off as a son of Matthew McGuire and stole his fortune."

"I'm...rich? Again?" Jill cried out. "And it was all a lie?"

"Everythign she claimed was a lie,", said Kingsley. "And Minister Tolbot wishes to meet with Matthew's family and restore to them was was wrongfully takn from them."

Cassandra sighed, saying, "And so, you don;t have to snag a rich husband after all."

"I don't," said Jill. "I'm rich again, and this time, I have 2 heirs who will inherit my fortune."

Aslan sighed, knowing that this was her one chance to escape from the stifling Griswold household and return to her normal life. Jill said, "If only I had known that years earlier. I wouldn't have to resort to blackmail and murder to get what I wanted."

"And the murdered maid?" Narcissa snapped.

"Slain by Elizabeth because she overheard a plot to kidnap Nichollo's niece and alerted authorities," said Jill.

"And I had a fun time seeing scores of people being arrested," said Cassandra. "Never did I dream that they were connected to the Gipsons. But it's too bad for the girl; she would have been better off without those two people who destroyed her."

She walked out the room; there were a few things she needed to take care of first.

Harry was now back at home. Petunia had determined that if Harry was going to die, he should die at home surrounded by his family, not medical machines. Vernon frowned as he sat in that room, watching helplessly as his nephew continued to slip away. Dudley kept his distance. Marge had arrived to help; she too was shocked to find out about Harry's condition.

But no one gave thought to how Dumbledore would be able to find out about Harry. But the old man did show up one day, as the family sat down to their noontime meal.

Harry was asleep in his room, having eaten a few minutes before. Dumbledore came in and said, "I have heard of Harry's sad fate."

"It's true," said Petunia. "Harry had been dying for years and you didn't even notice."

"I had every intent to help him," Dumbledore shouted back. "If he were to defeat the Dark Lord, then I would find a way to cure him of his disease."

"And you never did," Vernon snapped. "I know about your deeds, and I even know about Dudley being the son of your spy at that. You used that to guilt-trip my wife to staying loyal to you!"

"Because I saw right through you, old man," Petunia cried out. "My sister is dead because of your stupidity! My nephew is dying because you refused to help him in any way! What was he to you, but a shield and a weapon to use against nasty human nature? And that Weasley woman is the worst in your lot, she's been training that girl of hers to become the wife of a hero! My nephew is no hero, he's a normal boy who just happened to be trapped in a dying body with two unnatural forms growing inside him. But who is to blame, you ask? Why, it's you, Albus Dumblledore!"

Dumbledore gasped as Petunia continued, "My son had to grow up thinking that another man was his father; Severus didn't even know he has another son. And as for Harry, he had to grow up knowing about his death and we tried to make the best of his life, but YOU wouldn't let us! He had never been happy and now we all know why!"

Just then, the magic that was inside her began to manifest itself and she threw the evil old man out of his seat to everyone's amazement. "Didn't think I would do that, didn't you?" she taunted. "Now Harry won't be returning to Hogwarts; he'll be staying here until he dies and when he dies, so will your reputation!"

Dumbledore gasped as he grasped the meaning of Petunia's words. And after seeing Harry beginning to wake up, he fled from the Dursley house.

Seamus frowned as he went to find Sean. Adair, Lidie, and Seamus were with him. Sean had vanished from Bellatrix's mansion and at the moment, was nowhere to be seen.

They met back at Sean's house, which was a huge mess since Lindsey's arrest. Clothes were strewn around the rooms, uneaten food was still on the table, and the place was very dusty. No one had been in the house for at least 5 days.

"What a mess!" Adair cried out as she wrinkled her nose. "It'll take hours for us to begin to scratch the surface of this place!" Seamus smiled as the children took stock of the mess that was in the family house. With a snap of his fingers, the house was put back in order.

"Grandpa?" cried Lidie.

"Of course you forgot magic," said Seamus. "True magic, not what you're being taught in that damned school. Know this: magic is real, but you can't see it. You need faith. And faith is what the wizarding world doesn't have right now..."

Just then, Mobley and Sean came through the fireplace. Everyone else gasped as they watched the two men shake themselves off. "Sean?" Seamus cried out.

"I knew I had to rescue him," Mobley said. "He saved my life. So I in turn saved his."

"So now we're even," Sean said. Then looking around, he saw Seamus and the children standing in a corner. "Kids?" he cried out.

"Yay, dad's alive!" Lidie cried out in her boorish away as Sean went to hug the children.

"How did you escape from Bellatrix?" cried Adair.

"I told you, no one can keep me away from Sean," said Mobley. "Not even a mad witch."

Seamus said, "But there is someone missing." He looked around the room. "Where is Kirkwood?"

That question put the happy reunion on hold. Where was Kirkwood?

Sean frowned, remembering that he didn't have much of a relationship with the boy. Any efforts at even a decent conversation were turned out by Kirk, who would put up a bored look until Sean gave up. He spent his days living apart from the family.

"So now we must find the boy," said Mobley. But how were they going to find him if they didn't even know where he went?

Serena, Darla, Rachel, and Alec found themselves standing in the same room that Jacquel was in. They were feeling like criminals. They were about to commit a terrible crime; the crime of Jacquel Romanov was to be their murder victim.

Within a few seconds, Jacquel found herself tied up and laying on the altar. THe dress she was wearing was torn to pieces in the struggle, leaving Jacquel with little clothing to hide her modesty. "What's going on here?" she cried out.

Meanwhile, Kirk was running down the hallway, trying to forget what he had just heard: _Lindsey killed Primrose. Lindsey killed Primrose. She could not have killed the baby. She did NOT kill her baby!_

And yet, something didn't make sense.

His father and brother were dead. There appeared to be no more relatives for him to claim. His whole family would be wiped out and there was nothing left for him to claim.

Just then, he heard a terrible scream. He ran to the room and saw a group of people surrounding an altar. And on the altar appeared to be a young girl. She was 15 years old, or close to it. And she was going to be some sacrifice if Kirk didn't do something to stop it.

"What's going on here?" Jacquel cried out.

"You're going to be a sacrifice," said Darla. "A sacrifice to restore our father and aunt to life."

"Are you nuts?" Jacquel gasped. "What you are doing is extremely dangerous, not to mention illegal. Necromancy is the worst thing you can do in the wizarding world; anyone who attempts to bring back the dead would be put to death themselves. And besides, I am not worth two people."

"You WILL give up your life!" Rachel snapped. "You will abandon any plans you have for your life and take your place among the dead!"

_Among the dead_. It seemed that her whole life, the very claws of death were trying to reach out and snatch poor Jacquel and take her off the path of life. First was her premature birth, in which Irene fought hard to bring the baby into the world, only to die a year later. Then came the firebombing that killed her first foster family. And even during the times Jacquel had been at Hogwarts, where various things tried to destroy her. but she survived them every time. She had even survived the firebombing of Trichenberg Manor not a month before.

But now came a moment that she knew she might not survive; the ritual sacrifice of a virgin in exchange for the return of those who died. That ritual involved the most unholy of treatments and in most cases, the participants all died. But this did not deter the children from their goal, to see their families again. But Jacquel was the one obstacle that prevented them from getting what they wanted, the one obstacle that had to be removed.

Kirk could stand it no longer. He marched into the room yelling, "What is going on here?"

Darla said, "We're just about to take care of a small problem here."

"What? Like killing her?" Kirk protested. "Has the world gone mad here? First, I learn that my mother drowned my sister when she was a baby; and then I found out that my father and brother were killed in a car accident two years ago. And now you're sacrificing an innocent girl in some satanic ritual! Have you people lost your minds?"

Alec frowned and said, "And your point is? Jacquel is not supposed to exist! She's a bastard. An illegitimate child. Illegitimate children are a burden on society. They are also a stain on their mother's reputation and they destroy their father's lives. That's why we must destroy her."

Rachel added, "And to make sure that she is dead, we're going to destroying every illegitimate child in all of Britain; and when that's over, we will start a plague that will kill every illegitimate child in the world."

Kirk grew angry as he watched Jacquel writhe helplessly against her bounds and her captors/would-be killers laughed and plotted the demise of millions of people. _Haven't these people learned nothing from Adolph Hitler and his evil plan, which killed 6 million Jewish people_? He remembered writing a what if story about someone shooting Hitler BEFORE he could put his plan of genocide into action. He would have to kill four people to save millions of others who deserved a chance.

Kirk said to Jacquel, "Stay down and say nothing." Within 5 minutes, he pulled out his sword and charged towards the wicked foursome. "Prepare to die!" Serena yelled.

Kirk raised his sword and yelled, "Why don't you?" Before Serena could reply, Kirk had chopped her head off. Darla screamed, "You monster!" But Kirk swiped his sword at her and dispatched her. Rachel and Alec tried to escape from Kirk, but they too fell to his sword. After the quick fight, Kirk raced over to Jacquel and chopped at her bonds until the ropes fell at the altar.

Hearing the screams, Lordbane rushed into the altar room. As several of the priests cleaned up the dead bodies, Lordbane spoke to Jacquel and Kirk about what had just happened. Just then, there was a terrible scream; Nelena the Puppetmaster had been destroyed. "And so ends the reign of the Puppetmaster," Amber said.

Lordbane said, "But her sins have destroyed the lives of many people."

But another scream was heard; it came from the other room. When Kirk reached the room, he saw both Lindsey and Primrose lying dead on the floor.

The death of his mother did not affect Kirk as much as it should, but it was Primrose's death that had hurt him the most. Now he would never get to know her or meet his father and brother. Connor Michael Matheson was alone in the world.

Later that night, Sean and the others cleaned up the house when the doorbell rang. The police had brought Kirk home.

A servant answered the door at Trichenberg manor; Jacquel was home. She ran to her baby and gave her a big hug. The other children ran to her and she gave them hugs as well. Lucius was informed about his daughter's safe return and the foiled murder of her and millions of others by the Luvannokitch siblings, who met their deaths at the hands of a mysterious assassin.

Jacquel would later move from the mansion, which Nichollo planned to sell after his death and donate the money to those who had lost family members in the bombing attack. All the treasures that were in the mansion were also sold; Jacquel even sold all of her dresses and most of her other possessions to help pay the funeral costs and helping those whose relatives were either in prison or foster care.

On the final day the mansion was emptied, Jacquel found herself looking around the place for the last time. Delicia and the other children were fast asleep in the car. Jacquel was now moving to Ulrich Manor, where her grandparents and mother once lived. She could hardly believe that within the course of a few weeks, her whole life had been changed forever; she had gone from being a "_poor little rich orphan girl_" to "_teen mother_" in less than a season. Not to mention she had to fight for her life on several occasions as well as reexamine her life.

But she was not yet ready to meet with her father; she had some unfinished business to take care of. She walked into the ballroom where the firebombing took place. She stood there for a long time, her mind taking a picture of the destroyed room and locking it away in her memory. She would never forget that night the room was firebombed, nor would she forget the corpse of Nichollo lying on the glass table with an expression of fear on his face. Fear of his impending death. Fear for his cousin's future. fear that she might not survive in a cold and cruel world.

"Miss Ulrich," said a servant. "We must leave now. We cannot linger." _Ulrich_; the name in her family line. Paul had referred to himself as Paul Ulrich, not as Paul Romanov. With a sigh, Jacquel left the ballroom and went into the car and the car drove off towards an uncertain future for her.

_story to be concluded in the final chapter_...

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. Well, the action was a bit off, but the story development was quite slow. As I have said before, I prefer a battle of wits as opposed to an actual violent battle.

2. Jill had also been a victim of her father and mother's selfishness, a fact that is not lost due to the severity of her crimes.

3. Cassandra and Pettigrew's story has not ended yet; you'll have to wait until the last chapter to see what happens between them and the children.

4. The Gipson family will receive their just deserts in the next chapter; but even that will not bring Jill back to her former wealth and status.

5. There is no word on the fate of Trichenberg Manor yet.

Review; flames and flamers will be destroyed!

Final Chapter: Rats Don't Lie


	17. Rats Don't Lie

_Now that we have reached this point in the story, let's talk about the characters who played their role during the course of the story:  
_

**Jacquel Romanov**: She survived a firebombing, kidnappings, and attempted murder, all which took place before her 15th birthday. She also had to deal with early motherhood and raising 2 orphaned cousins as well as rumors about her father.

**Bellatrix Lestrange**: She had to deal with her husband's death in the firebombing and raising 3 children. She also had to deal with Sean Michael Black when he called her out on her worship of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

**Draco Malfoy**: After falsely accusing Marya of cheating with his father when she claimed that it was her stepmother, Draco calls Jacquel out when she becomes an unwed teenaged mother.

**Ernest Lestrange**: Ernest unknowingly solved the mystery about the murdered woman in the garden and brought down a dangerous criminal.

**Sean Michael Black**: After Sean's secrets regarding his marriage and family are revealed, he called Bellatrix out regarding her dealings with the Dark Lord.

**Harry Potter**: Harry reveals that he has a rare and fatal heart disease, shocking and angering the people around him.

**Peter Pettigrew**: Peter reveals who his children are and the reason why Irene hid the name of Jacquel's father.

**Cassandra Mobley**: Cassandra revealed secrets about her relationship with Peter Pettigrew and reunites with her children. She also exposes the truth about Jill Griswold.

**Vernon & Petunia Dursley**: they were forced to deal with Harry's life-threatening illness and angry people.

**Aslan Griswold**: she discovers who she is and who her parents are and extracts a confession from Jill.

**Lucius Malfoy**: Lucius reveals that he was Jacquel's father and thwarts a kidnapping attempt against his daughter.

**Marya Griswold**: After being called out on her bull by Draco, Marya calls Jill out for her crap.

**Serena, Darla, Rachel, & Alec Luvannokitch**: After losing their family, the kids tried to resort to murder in order to bring their relatives back.

**Molly Weasley**: After finding out about Harry's secret illness, Molly accuses the Dursleys of abusing him and lying.

**Kirkwood Matheson**: Kirk was forced to step out of his roleplaying world and save Jacquel, who nearly was slain by Serena, Darla, Rachel, & Alec Luvannokitch. He also had to deal with his family's deaths and his own uncertain future.

**Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley**: both are shocked at Harry's sad fate, but Mrs. Weasley puts an end to that friendship with her schemes.

**Pamela & Chutney Kilegraen**: the kids lose their father in the firebombing and ended up having to stay with Jacquel and Delicia.

**Rastaban Lestrange**: Rastaban planned to kill Jacquel in exchange for his brother's death, but balks at the last minute.

**Narcissa Malfoy**: Narcissa's family appears to fall apart, but somehow, she manages to save her family when Sean calls her out on her crap.

**Jill McGuire Griswold**: Jill is as much as a victim of society's abuse as much as she had committed crimes against society. She also admits to date rape and an adulterous affair with Lucius Malfoy.

**Seamus LeSouse Rowes**: Seamus finds out about his son Sean and calls Lucius out on his crap regarding him.

**Kingsley Shackelbolt**: Unfortunately, Kingsley still doesn't know who Jacquel's father is.

_Now, we prepare for the ending of this story!  
_

_

* * *

_

If the summer was anything terrible, the new school term would be worse.

It was the return of the school year that saw many people returning to their boring lives. But life in Mobleyshire would no longer be the same; the children who were removed from their homes were sent to their families, with the judge saying that the removal of the children was cruel and unnecessary, plus many of them were damaged for life. They and their families would spend money and years in therapy for Cassandra Mobley's cruelty towards a city that cared nothing about her grief or pain.

Speaking of Cassandra, she found her daughters Ginger and Twila living in Nottingham, where she had hidden them when she left to assist in the Voldemort wars. They had grown up with their adoptive family, but wondered about the mother who hid them away from the Dark Lord and the father who was imprisoned for allowing their uncle to die.

Speaking about Maverick Mobley, he never did fully reunite with Cassandra, choosing to allow her to grieve for him and then continue with her life. He and Sean planned to build their family and bring the children into it. But Kirk wanted no part in the new family; yet his entire family was dead and there seemed to be no one interested in being a foster parent of a 15-year-old boy. Within a few weeks, the house that Sean and Lindsey shared for 10 years was vacated and then sold, and the entire family moved to another neighborhood, where the children were placed in another magical school and Kirk was sent to a boarding school.

Seamus stayed on Lucius's case regarding his grandchildren Adair, Lidie, and Seamus, in which Lucius was eventually forced to admit to being their father as well as being Jacquel's father. Narcissa was less than pleased about this and she also called Seamus out for having his grandchildren and Kirk pulled out of Hogwarts. Seamus in turn called her out for allowing her husband to father yet another illegitimate child, one whose mother was known as Jill McGuire Griswold.

Speaking of Jill, she spent the rest of her pregnancy under house arrest. Aslan stayed with her. Marya, Briana, Denver, and Jillian were placed in a foster family; none of them returned to Hogwarts. As for Aslan, she found out about her siblings Princeton and Paige and Jill wrote a letter to the Irish Minister of Magic demanding that they be returned to her.

While that was happening, Hermione Granger shocked everyone by dropping from Hogwarts and attending a muggle academy. She was angry with Mrs. Weasley for her schemes against Harry Potter. Ron joined his brothers Fred and George, who also dropped from Hogwarts and began their business, which they called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

And as for Ginny, she too was very upset and spent as much time as she could at Harry's beside. Arthur's obsessive habits changed, as he began studying various muggle illnesses and trying to decide which ones could be cured with wizarding medicine. Molly was also planning to have the Dursleys arrested and charged with murder when Harry died.

Jacquel did not return to Hogwarts; instead she attended Gareth Hart Academy, which was a magical boarding school that was larger than Hogwarts. Many other wizards who once attended Hogwarts also went to Gareth Hart as well. Delicia, Pammy, and Chutney were being looked after by nannies, with the older children being sent to school as well.

Lucius finally won out and sent Draco to Durmstang, as was originally intended. He also pulled a lot of his money out of Hogwarts and resigned from his post there, much to the chagrin of the school governors and Dumbledore himself. Narcissa also saw to it that her stepchildren weer sent to Durmstang as well, and had to fight with Sean in order to make him let them go.

But as the rest of everyone else was getting their lives back together, there were a few more incidents that would forever seal the fates of Jacquel Romanov and the people surrounding her...

* * *

_9 months after the firebombing at Trichenberg Manor..._

Everyone was gathered in a cemetery. It was sunny outside, but the nice weather was mocking the small group of people who had come to pay their final respects.

Harry was lying in a coffin, dressed in his Hogwarts robes; he had given up and died shortly after the arrival of twins Scott Diggory and Jeffrey Potter. Most of the wizarding world went into mourning, not knowing about their hero's secret illness until it was too late.

Jacquelyn sat in the back row by herself, she didn't even bring the children to the funeral. Besides her, the people who attended were the Dursleys, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Also there were several members of the Order of the Phoenix, all who had come to say goodbye to a boy they could protect from Voldemort, but not a fatal heart disease.

Speaking of Voldemort, when Harry died, the evil wizard died as well. His Death Eaters were now leaderless and most of them were rounded up and executed. But none of that mattered to the mourners now.

As the priest read the final funeral rites, Jacquelyn sat there in amazement wondering if she and Harry were truly friends in the first place. Were they? Or were they just 2 people who were thrown together by life's cruelty and in another circumstance, they would never be friends?

Most of the students at Hogwarts had a memorial service for Harry as well, but noticeably absent were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Both of them had not seen each other in months and it was doubtful that they would ever meet again. But Neville Longbottom stayed at Hogwarts and told everyone about Harry's life story.

Dumbledore knew that with Harry's death, Seamus LeSouse-Rowes would come and attack him for his cruelty and stupidity towards the boy wizard and his lies that nearly destroyed wizarding England. There were also the matters of his family to be dealt with, but that is another story in itself.

As the coffin was lowered into the ground and the mourners making their way to the Dursley house, Jacquelyn forwned as she stared at the headstone. It read "_In loving memory of Harry James Potter, a brave boy who lived throughtout uncertain circumstances. July 31, 1980-April 6, 1996_."

Jacquelyn thought to herself How ironic that a family that had never been together in life is now united in death as she stared at the headstone of the Potter family. She then got up and left the cemetery leaving only fading memories of Harry behind.

Later that week, Jacquelyn was in the study room when she received word of Jonathan Gipson's arrest. He and his mother, Elizabeth, were arrested and charged with fraud, embezzlement, child rape and murder, and attempted kidnapping. But that did not solve the mystery regarding Richard Gilliam, nor did it answer questions as to why Jonathan would out a poor innocent (and dead) man as the father of the richest girl in Mobleyshire.

But the person who did recieve the news in joy was Jill McGuire; she was glad that after years of living in poverty and having to resort to all sorts of terrible crimes, her daughter Emma would receive the inheritance that was denied to her. It was also bittersweet because Princeton Krause and Paige Tremblet would not be returned to her; their adoptive families had made it so the children would never meet each other, nor they would be allowed to see their birth mother at all. They also could not inherit their grandfather's fortune, which had been restored to their mother.

But little Avery was born soon after that and he too would inherit the McGuire fortune as well. He was allowed to remain with Jill, as Seamus intervened and refused to allow Narcissa to take the boy away from his mother. Also, Briana, Denver, and Jillian were sent to stay with Jill while Marya was placed with her mother's relatives.

Sean sighed as he stared at the small baby. Baby Sadie stared back, with her grey eyes and dark hair. Sean smiled, knowing that Sadie was going to grow up in a world that no longer feared Lord Voldemort. His sons Quinston and Caspian were safe. No one would trouble the Rowes family anymore. Seamus left his home and rejoined his son, content to spend the rest of his days with his son and grandchildren.

Mobley sighed as he thought about his little nieces, the nieces he would never see again. But now, it was little Sadie who filled his heart with joy and the older children who would soon return from school to see their new sister. And Kirk, if he could put aside his own self-hate and join the family.

As for Kirk, he had a difficult time dealing with his family's deaths and realizing that he was the only Matheson alive. He often became frustrated with the other students and teachers and shut himself away from everyone who wanted to speak to him; in fact, most people would have a heart attack if he said hi to them at all.

He also had to deal with his mother's legacy and his father's failure to protect Primrose from a murderous woman. But there seemed to be no one for him to talk to at all, and no one wanted to get involved with him at all. After a few months, he suffered a severe nervous breakdown and was placed in a mental hospital. He never recovered.

As for the Luvannokitch family, all their possessions were packed up and sold. The house was then torn down and a park was built in its place. No one knew the family, as they were severely antisocial, and they certainly knew nothing about their deaths as well. At the time of this writing, their murder cases have since gone cold.

The Weasley family seemed to fall apart as well; with Ron and the Twins' business flourishing and the others living better lives. But Ginny had a severe nervous breakdown soon after Harry's death and was placed in a mental hospital; she never recovered.

Molly wept; her whole life's work of getting Ginny to marry Harry Potter had been destroyed and her sons all but shunned her. She was content to spend the rest of her days weeping upon her failures. Arthur, however, continued to tinker with muggle objects and ignored her.

But there is one more thing that needed to be said, and that was about Peter Pettigrew, Cassandra Mobley, and Lucius Malfoy...

Cassandra sighed as she sat by the window of the home she inherited from a cousin. She could not believe that she had wasted nearly 13 years in that mental hospital. Thanks to her influence, St. Bruno's Hospital for Invalids was shut down and scores of patients were rescued and sent to other places, where most of them eventually recovered and some were sent back to their families. But for many others who were locked away and brutally abused, they would never recover; in fact, many of them died as soon as they had been rescued.

She tried not to think about that as she looked around the house, remembering what had happened next: after finding Ginger and Twila, she next located Casper and Solaris (who had been living in an orphanage) and brought them home. The kids had fared much better than Princeton and Paige, but they still had a hard time relating to their mother. Especially after hearing nothign but rumors about her death. Seamus also came to help the youngsters recover from their ordeal.

Pettigrew, Lucius, and Jacquelyn found themselves facing the Wizengamot; Jacquel had already faced a hearing in Mobleyshire, in which her boyfriend was executed immediately and she was told that she couldn't date until her 21st birthday, nor was she allowed to have another child until her 25th birthday. Mayor Bergen Mobley had made her a ward of the city as well. But that was to be challenged by the Wizengamot, who had decided that it was time for the mystery regarding Jacquel's father to end.

Kingsley said, "Peter Pettigrew, will you give out your reasons for this controversy?"

Pettigrew said, "I have said that Jacquelyn's conception was a nameless deed, but suppose the deed wasn't as nameless as we all thought. Earlier, there had been an attempt to try and claim her when one man said that someone had been her father and placed him in charge of her, a story that had since been proven false. But there was still the matter about Lucius Malfoy and his role in Jacquelyn's upbringing. We all know this to be true, as does she. Lucius Malfoy is her father."

Everyone gasped upon hearing that revelation from Peter Pettigrew. "Rats don't lie," he said, "and I have not lied yet. Albus Dumbledore had killed the Potter family, did he not? And not only that, he killed Irene Romanov and destroyed the Slater family as well, while forcing Jacquelyn to live a terrible life in a terrible town. But it all backfired the day of the firebombing of Trichenberg Manor."

Confusion reigned throughout the room for a hot second before order was restored. Amos Diggory said, "This is quite serious enough, as Miss Romanov had been subjected to enough abuse and misfortune to last a lifetime. But to keep her from her father is a crime that could warrant the death penalty..." (here, he stared at Dumbledore as he said those words) "...and thanks to a certain person who I will NOT name, my grandsons must grow up without their fathers in their lives. They will never know the love that my son had for one Harry Potter, and they will certainly never live a normal life. But for her, I move that she be removed from the custody of the city of Mobleyshire and sent back to her father, where she belongs."

He stood up and left the stand. Many people also left the room. Soon, it was just Lucius and Jacquelyn; there were no more secrets or lies between them. But there were words to be said.

"Lucius," Jacquelyn began, but Lucius said, "I am sorry, Jacquelyn. I am sorry for not stepping up and taking you in when I should have. I let Irene down when I failed to obtain our daughter before she was placed in a foster home. I betrayed you and lied about you when I should have kept you away from those terrible people. But no more lies. You WILL get the family you deserve and I will get the daughter that I should have claimed."

Jacquelyn did not respond, but sat as far away from him as she could. It would not be easy accepting the man who was her father, and it would take a considerable amount of time before any kind of relationship between them could be established. But this was what Irene had intended with her death, to shock and disturb many people and to place her daughter with her father.

Lucius sighed as he stared at his daughter; it would be years before the pain that divided them would subside, but this was a start to a better way of life for both of them.

Narcissa said, "We must get back now, Draco and Ernest are returning soon and dinner has been prepared. Bellatrix and Rastaban are waiting for us." Lucius nodded and went to collect his daughter, vaguely noticing a dark shadow standing behind him, staring as the Malfoy family walked out of the room together.

_

* * *

_Author's Notes:

Well, that's all I can say.

Nearly 4 years after writing this story, it is finished!

Yeah, it took me long enough to write this story, but as Pettigrew said, rats cannot lie. His blatant truth-telling exposed many criminals and most, if not all, are in jail doing time for their crimes, while the may more victims will never be able to recover.

And for those who DO recover and survive, they can never fully go back to their lives before the firebombing and other intolerable acts began. But luckily, the city has begun to change its sinful ways.

But now that my interest in the Harry Potter fandom has waned significantly, I figured that I better hurry up and finish this story and show you how Harry Potter really should have ended. With his death. Not as a Head Auror married to Ginny Weasley and the father of 3 misnamed children. He and Voldemort should both die and the battle would be nothing; because it would NEVER happen!

But that's just my opinion.

Now review and brace yourselves, because I'm getting ready to write another story for you to enjoy! Flames and flamers will be destroyed!


	18. The Poem & THE END!

And now for the poem which has been shaped by this story...

_this is no happy life_

_this is no fairy tale_

_stuck in a sad world_

_no escaping from pain and tears_

_close your eyes_

_and let yourself drift away..._

_I was once a Rich Orphan Girl_

_living the high pricey life_

_but in a sad way_

_wondering if there was anything better for me out there_

_wondering about who I am supposed to be._

_When a Woman's Fed Up, she will let you know_

_she will show you no mercy, no matter who you are_

_woman is so much wiser than man_

_you cannot hinder a woman who wants to do something good to change the world._

_Oh Draconian Devil, you who are filled with anger_

_you do not know why you are this way_

_you try to be tough_

_but inside you know you live a lie_

_but there is one out there who knows just what to say._

_it was A Black Family Thing that brought two people together_

_but somehow they were still apart_

_but it was not in mind, but in the heart._

_I must admit I was unprepared When Rats Attacked_

_and I had to answer for my sins, lies, and transgressions_

_only God has the capability to forgive even the worst of sins_

_and never has a single human put aside their pride to forgive a truly sorrowful heart._

_Never did I realize that I would be raising the Heirs of a Legacy_

_they have so much more than I ever had_

_they have so much hope, big dreams higher than the sky_

_but how do I tell them to reach for the mind, when I have not reached for my own?_

_In the Aftermath of disaster_

_when there's pain and suffering_

_that's the only time we come together in pure harmony_

_and during those darkest hours is when we find the inspiration_

_to keep holding on to hope, for that will save us from despair._

_I like to be successful one day, but that's only in fantasy, Not in a Real Life_

_life steals away your dreams_

_and makes you someone you don't want to be_

_you yearn for the days when you were innocent_

_and all you did was dream._

_somehow my best friend isn't doing well_

_and now I'm stuck there in His Privet Hell_

_as far as I can tell_

_this certainly isn't like me..._

_(I am an orphan, nobody loves me_

_he's just an orphan from a sad family_

_his mother drowned his sister, his father took his brother and ran_

_and they all died and they forgot about him_

_and all he had left was nothing but wondering about what could and would and should have been...)_

_that was A Nameless Deed_

_that brought a hateful fruit to seed_

_I somehow feel the need_

_to change this creed._

_All he had were Tragic Memories of a life that could have been_

_and yet, he revels in a life that he has now_

_he knows that he can't change the past_

_but he creates a better future for his children, for he know they will live better than he did._

_She knew that she would have Another Mouth to Feed_

_she knows her life had been altered_

_due to someone's lies, her own life sprialed out of her control_

_and that baby she holds in her arms must now pay a heavy price for someone else's greed_

_a sad life he didn't need._

_I have heard Confessions from a Dark Bedroom_

_and they are filled with nothing but gloom_

_those involved will meet their doom_

_a boy whose life will end too soon._

_It will be a Final Victory_

_but how far is that, I still can't see_

_a new day will come, where no one will cry, no one will die_

_and peace will reign supreme_

_someone once said that Rats Don't Lie_

_and I that thought was untrue_

_but in the we all must die_

_and meet the One who created us all_

_in time we must live_

_and we must live the life that's set before us_

_there's no turning back_

_no holding on to the past_

_no use trying to make it last_

_because in the end, it won't matter anyway..._

* * *

Ok, now that the story's over, let's see what happened to the main characters:

Jacquel Romanov spent the rest of her teenage years living with the Malfoy family.

Bellatrix Lestrange raised Ernest, Amy, and Tom by herself; she never remarried after Rudolphus's death.

Draco Malfoy reconciled with his family and forgave Marya Griswold.

Ernest Lestrange went to a special arts school and never returned to Hogwarts.

Sean Michael Black is now living a Voldemort-free life with his family.

Richard Moody and the other knights are now dealing with new things, since there's no Voldemort for them to fight.

Sirius Black had his name cleared and is enjoying his new life, albeit without Harry in it.

Harry Potter had died several months back; his sons are being raised by the Dursley and Diggory families.

Peter Pettigrew's fate is unknown at the time of this writing.

Cassandra Mobley, after receiving some much-needed closure, is content to live in her new house with her children.

Vernon & Petunia Dursley are helping to raise Harry's children after his death.

Aslan Griswold discovered who her mother was and she went to stay with her and her new brother.

Lucius Malfoy reconciled with his family and reunited with his daughter.

Marya Griswold went to stay with relatives and never returned to Hogwarts.

Serena, Darla, Rachel, & Alec Luvannokitch were killed by Kirk when they tried to sacrifice Jacquel in order to get their families back. At the time of this writing, Kirk is now tracking down relatives from his father's family, who live in Ontario, Canada.

Molly Weasley suffered a mental breakdown and was placed in a mental hospital. Arthur went to Egypt to stay with his eldest son, Bill.

Megan Adair Black, along with Lidie and Seamus, are living with their father, Sean and grandfather Seamus.

Dudley Dursley remained with the Dursley family, yet he is also a part of Snape's family as well.

Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley had gone their separate ways; they have not seen each other or Jacquel since Harry's funeral.

Pamela & Chutney Kilegraen grew up with the Malfoy family as well as little Delicia.

Neville Longbottom became the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts.

Rastaban Lestrange is currently doing other activities.

Narcissa Malfoy eventually came to accept Jacquel as a Malfoy.

Marty McGuire went to stay with Marya and never returned to Hogwarts.

Jill McGuire Griswold had her inheritance restored to her and is currently raising Aslan and a baby son.

Seamus LeSouse Rowes is now staying with his son Sean and many grandchildren.

Kingsley Shackelbolt became Minister of Magic.

And as for Albus Dumbledore, we can say he went to Azkaban for his crimes against the wizarding world.

* * *

_This story is now done._

_This story was written by Jacquel Carey on September 15, 2010_

_It is the property of Claire Violet Thorpe Writing Company._


End file.
